


【授权翻译】有族群罩你呢，兄弟

by Carmen_Shing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Circus Performer Clint Barton, Dancer Natasha Romanov, Everyone Watches Dog Cops, M/M, Medical Doctor Bruce Banner, Modern Soldier Bucky Barnes, Police Officer Steve Rogers, Political Activist Wanda Maximoff, Surfer Thor, Tony Is Still A Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 46,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: 超感猎杀+复联AU克林特可没想到，与身处世界各地的七人拥有精神连接，居然会演变成被外国政府追捕，但好在至少能让他提前追最新一集《狗狗警探》。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cluster Got Your Back, Bro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599632) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



 

巴基第一次来造访的时候，克林特正在拖车里看《狗狗警探》。意外经历了神奇的一个月，他刚开始习惯总有陌生人不分昼夜地闯进他的生活；但当他抬起头，还是有些震惊地发现一名士兵正靠着双层床，交叉双臂板起脸看向屏幕。

“我还以为胡须中士在戒酒。”

“自从几个月前他侄子被杀害，他就重新喝酒了。”克林特说，“你肯定是巴基。”

士兵点点头，依然盯着屏幕。“而你是克林特。那个马戏男。”电视里的酒保拒绝给胡须中士上酒，镜头给中士眼里的绝望来了个特写，这让巴基不悦地撇了撇嘴角。“如果说家里我可能最想念的就是这节目，会不会很奇怪？”

“不会。”克林特回答，“我觉得超正常。”他在充当沙发的床铺上调整姿势，指了指旁边的空位。“随时欢迎你和我一起看。”

巴基缓缓摇头。“我至少落下了一整季。我想直接等轮换期结束，回来再一口气补完。”

“我下载了全集。”克林特说，“而且我真的不介意重新再看一次。”

巴基终于转过头，把视线从屏幕上移开看向他。“真的？那太好了。”

克林特回以一个微笑，接着意识到拖车里除了他们还有别的族群成员。旺达也出现了，挨着他坐在床上，直言道：“索科维亚比美国还落下整整一季。”

克林特张开手臂。“嘿，越多人越开心。如果你不能抢先追剧，那跟世界另一头的人有古怪的精神连接还有啥用？”

“我想不到其他好处。”巴基笑着对他说，哇哦，克林特觉得他超级无敌辣会不会让事情很尴尬？

希望不会。

 

 

克林特第一次发现自己在阿富汗时，巴基的部队正遭到一位狙击手的火力追击。巴基的步枪瞄准子弹射来的方向，但没有成功击中目标。

“让我来。”克林特说道，蹲在他旁边确定狙击手的位置。敌人躲在一间营房里从窗户射击，能直接看到巴基部队所在的山坡。

巴基冷哼一声：“这可不是马戏篷，而且步枪也不是弓。”他又开了一枪。没打中，但差得不远。

“我知道。”克林特说，“相信我。来吧，你能失去什么？一颗子弹？”

巴基抬起头再次俯瞰那间营房，然后躲开头上飞过的子弹。“好吧，行。”

克林特接管了巴基的身体。他用几秒钟贴近肩膀架好步枪，在狙击手再次开枪时紧盯子弹的闪光，然后扣下扳机。

他没看自己是否击中目标，直接退到一边让巴基重新接管身体。

“老天啊，你打中了那混蛋。”巴基的一位战友拍了拍他的肩膀，“好枪法，巴恩斯。”

巴基抬头瞥了克林特一眼，点点头以示感谢。“我们走！”他向其他人呼喊，而克林特留他去处理剩下的事。

 

 

克林特被巴尼的动静吵醒，睁开眼睛看见对方模糊的身影正戴上一顶黑色针织帽。

“认真的吗？”他问。

巴尼回过头来。尽管光线不足看不清他的脸，克林特也知道他现在是什么表情。“别用那种语气和我说话。”

克林特尽可能地朝他耸耸肩，重新躺回床上，也不想费神挑起已经闹过无数次的争吵。

巴尼套上黑夹克，又瞄了克林特一眼。“你知道我们欢迎你加入。多双眼睛看着总有用处。”

克林特冷哼一声：“你要我现在起床？想都别想。”

“你的损失。”说罢，巴尼便鬼鬼祟祟地溜出拖车。克林特目送他离开，再次闭上眼，但又太过清醒没法入睡。巴尼怎么会这么蠢，没想过马戏团沿途发生的一系列入室盗窃会引起警察注意？为什么他该死的就看不出这破事没好下场，尤其还信任捷射那人渣？

克林特或许是被那家伙收留了一段时间，但他曾经还是个青少年，一个傻瓜。等到长大了些，他就立刻意识到这是在拿自己的未来冒险，就为了某些不存在的东西。不知为何，巴尼从来没有看见这点。

好吧，如果他睡不着，或许也可以找还醒着的人玩。

巴基在一个闷热的帐篷里，似乎在清点补给库存。克林特坐在一个箱子上，屈起膝盖看他。

“这儿比美国暖和多了。”

巴基不屑地哼了一声。“这里他妈暖过头了。”

门边的收音机正在播放柔和的流行歌。克林特将下巴抵着膝盖，安静地看巴基干活，让音乐把他送进梦乡。

 

 

人们以为在马戏团只有无止境的刺激，可实际上克林特大半生都在巡游、帮忙撑起或收起帐篷、坐在拖车里希望巴尼回来时不要喝太醉。前提是他真的回来，而不是沦落到在牢房过夜。

现在他有了族群，无聊时克林特还能去其他七个地方待着。漫长旅途中，他会突然来到莫斯科看娜塔莎练习芭蕾，或置身托尔似乎居住的墨尔本漫步海滩。当吃腻了只能用拖车里唯一一台微波炉作厨房努力烹饪的食物，他可以品尝布鲁斯从街头小贩打包的咖喱，或者托尼那些高级得要死的意大利面。

甚至看见巴尼在练习时瞪他，克林特也不再那么难过。现在他有了新的家人，就在他的思想边缘等着指出“你哥哥是个混蛋”。

史蒂夫看见他们射箭练习一结束，巴尼就走了出去，把所有清理工作都丢给克林特。“我讨厌恶霸。”史蒂夫说道。他身穿纽约警局制服，手里还拿着杯咖啡，肯定是在休息时间。

克林特耸耸肩。“他只是嫉妒我比他厉害。”他拔出靶子上的箭说，“他知道如果‘伟大的鹰眼’解散，会由我来单独表演，而他只能回去铲大象粪。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头。“巴基在某些方面总比我厉害，但我从不会把它当成做一名混蛋的理由。”

“是的，你没有。”巴基出现在靶子后说道，“你只是个爱抱怨的臭小子。”

史蒂夫和巴基从小就是最好的朋友。克林特不是很懂超感的事，但他觉得族群里有两个早就相识的人很少见。克林特还挺喜欢他们族群有如此持久的关系，但托尼曾告诉他这是作弊。

不过，托尼那时喝得很醉。托尼好像经常喝得很醉。

史蒂夫不以为然地反驳：“可我在这事上不是混蛋。”

克林特把弓放回盒子里，说道：“当然不是，我们不能让一个混蛋进我们的族群。”

“那你怎么解释托尼？”巴基问。

“去你的。”托尼回敬道。他突然出现，用没拿酒杯的手对巴基做了个粗鲁的手势，然后又转身消失，回到他所在的高级宴会中，身边环绕着一群罗马商务精英。

“我从没有这个苦恼。”旺达开口，在她的政治会议快结束时扫了他们一眼。“在重要的事情上，我一直都比皮特罗厉害。”她洋洋得意地笑起来。

克林特并不怎么受巴尼的态度困扰。一直以来他都习惯了家人的厌恶，而且撇开其他不谈，族群是个能正确看问题的好方法。他没有在战区中过枪，没有在孟买贫民窟居住过，也没有经历娜塔莎那般难以想象的痛苦，可她就这么自然而然地接受，好像那只是芭蕾练习的一部分。

随着一个又一个月过去，显然每个人都有自己的破事要处理。克林特偶尔能帮上忙，但大多数时候他只是站在背景里。当一名黑警砸烂史蒂夫的电脑想毁了他的案子时，克林特看着托尼用他的高科技魔法找回电脑里的所有数据；当旺达正在从政治示威游行回家的路上，他看着巴基威胁那个想偷袭她的抢劫犯；或者看布鲁斯解释托尔父亲的医疗记录表上那些医学术语是什么意思。

“所以他不会死。”托尔说，这也是克林特从布鲁斯的话中唯一能明白的事。

布鲁斯又低头看了看医疗记录表。“应该不会，只要不发生什么变故。但是，托尔，”他把一只手搭在托尔的肩膀上，“也没有迹象表明他很快会醒来。我很抱歉。”

托尔点点头，凝视着病床上一动不动的父亲。“只要他没恶化，总会有好转的可能。”

克林特意识到，托尔这种乐观精神肯定来自于他稳定快乐的童年。从他的经验看，只是因为事情没恶化并不代表会好转。有时候，如果连最好的情况都很糟糕，那你就只能重新调整、适应新常态。

 

 

那是刚到新城镇的第一晚，他们明天才有表演，所以小丑们堆起篝火，马戏团大部分成员都围坐在一起。杰克拿出吉他，演奏起平时表演的经典布鲁斯，时不时翻唱蕾迪·卡卡的歌。克林特拿着杯啤酒在旁边看，而巴尼被捷射说的话逗笑了，直接举起威士忌酒瓶痛饮。

他眨了眨眼，发现自己和红着脸的托尼站在一个露台上，托尼远眺地中海的日出，两边各搂着一位咯咯笑的美女，还有一位女子正在他身后的桌子上昏睡。

“嘿，嘿，这不是我最喜欢的弓箭手吗！”托尼说道，挣脱了两位美女，向克林特举起手中的玻璃杯，“敬我们跨大西洋的酒友！”

“你不应该去睡觉吗？”克林特问，试着心算现在意大利是什么时间。他只搞明白“太他妈早”就放弃了。他漫步到露台边上，眺望与海滩相连的红瓦屋顶，蔚蓝的大海一直延伸到地平线。这景色绝对好过鸟不拉屎的某处工业区旁的原野。

托尼不以为然：“睡觉是留给午睡的。”

其中一位女子转过身来，被高跟鞋绊了一下。“托尼，托尼，你得给我们看看你的人工智能。”

“哦没错。”托尼向她们张开手臂，“这肯定会让你们目瞪口呆(blow your minds)，所以我想最好的地点应该在卧室，这样你们之后就可以给我个口活作为报答（blow me）。”

另一个女子咯咯笑道：“哦，真淘气！”

克林特最后看了大海一眼，便留下托尼处理自己的事。在族群所有人中，他最不能理解的就是托尼的生活。

布鲁斯正在狭小的后院做晨间太极，院子两边紧贴着他的小砖屋和另外五间同样的矮房。他设置了一套每日例行事项，意味着克林特总是准确知道他来造访时会发现什么。他觉得这莫名让人放松。

巴尼和捷射以及其他几个人站起身，走向捷射的拖车。巴尼回头看了眼克林特，带着疑问地抬起眉毛，但克林特假装没看到。

布鲁斯提醒他：“你没法控制你哥哥的选择。”

“我知道。”克林特疲惫地说。

 

 

克林特可能帮不上其他人什么忙，但他能在巴基有足够休息时间时准备好最新一集的《狗狗警探》。当然，他努力忽略自己多希望巴基能真的在这儿。和世界另一边的人共享经历虽然很棒，但绝对比不上与你在乎的人真正待在一起。

而克林特真的很在乎巴基，有可能还超过在乎其他人，或者是以一种不同的方式，这种方式无论如何都可能造成某种程度的问题。不过在那之前，他只想继续窝在床上，和这家伙看《狗狗警探》，假装一切如常。

他们看着最后滚动播放的感谢名单。“你知道，我的轮换期几个月内就结束了。”巴基开口说，“之后我会回纽约。”

“真的？”克林特问。

巴基点点头。“我在想，史蒂夫和我可以搞个公路旅行，来看你的真人演出。”

克林特笑起来。“是吗，那太好了。我有机会好好炫耀一下啦。”

巴基回以微笑，用手肘轻撞了他一下。“我可注意到了，没错。”

他们四目相对的瞬间，脸靠得稍微有些过近，以至于克林特没法不被巴基眼里的光迷住。他屏住呼吸，想着巴基是否也和他有同样的感觉，但巴基转过头去盯着空气，皱起眉头。

“得走了。”说罢，他便消失了。

克林特叹了口气，仰头抵在墙上。

“你会沦陷的。”娜塔莎说。克林特转过头，看到房间里面带微笑的舞者们整齐一致地舞动。

“我已经沦陷了。”他说，“我们都是。这就是超感者的天性。”

她抿紧嘴唇，身影映射在镜子墙上。“这分等级。别沉迷太深。”

克林特耸了耸一边肩膀。“这我可不擅长。”

突然，从族群的连接传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，撞进克林特的手臂。眨眼间，克林特就发现自己站在岩石地上。巴基的卡车翻到一边燃起火焰，四周飞过呼啸的子弹。整个族群都在这儿，巴基的恐惧和痛苦从连接传来笼罩着他们。就连一直都很快入睡的托尔现在也清醒着，和其他人一样害怕。

“巴基！”史蒂夫蹲在巴基旁边大喊，想要挪开那块压着巴基的弯曲金属。又一次爆炸使卡车动起来、更用力地压住巴基的手臂，让他痛苦地大叫。

托尼眨了眨眼，环顾四周。“那是斯塔克工业的导弹。他们不应该有那些玩意儿的。为什么叛乱分子会有我的技术？”

克林特无视他，跪在史蒂夫旁边。“坚持住，巴基，会没事的。”

“我们得止住血。”布鲁斯说，“巴基，听着，我需要你——”

他被另一阵爆炸打断了。“哦，他们肯定更不应该有那些玩意儿的其中一样。”托尼说，“怎么回事？”

布鲁斯放弃了让巴基听他话，直接接管他的身体，用一只手将止血带绑紧在巴基受伤的手臂，因为疼痛和失血而脸色惨白。

“你得坚持住。”史蒂夫说，“巴基，你还不允许退出。直到最后一刻，好吗？”

“好的。”巴基倒吸一口气答道。一队士兵冲上前，击退了叛乱分子。过了一会儿，一名医疗兵来了，跪在巴基旁边。

“老天，巴恩斯，你都对自己做了什么？”

“想着这样可能挺不错，能早点回家。”巴基咬牙说，“你知道吗？我想念布鲁克林。”

医疗兵哼了一声，给巴基注射了什么。“好吧，这绝对是能拿回家机票的好办法。”

巴基没多久便昏迷过去。族群其他人大部分都回去做他们原来在做的事，托尼仍然嘟囔着叛乱分子用的武器，而克林特则和史蒂夫一起。他们沉默地坐在史蒂夫的沙发上，努力不去想巴基从卡车下被救出来、用直升机送到最近的战地医院，以及所有可能在他接受治疗前会出错的事。

几个小时后，当巴尼浑身酒臭回到拖车、笨拙地爬上梯子摔在床上时，克林特还只是半睡半醒。

“克林特，嘿克林特。”他踢了踢克林特的床铺说，“我会干一票大的。巴顿家的男孩总是站在顶端，对吗？”

“当然。”克林特回应道，无视他的瞎扯。巴基已经快清醒了，克林特能再次感觉到他的思想，看见他准备送去做紧急手术。他依然还没有恢复意识、准确明白发生了什么，这大概是好事。没人需要看见自己的手臂变成那个样子。

 

 

等巴基的状况足够稳定，他就被送去德国。在收拾马戏团行李和上路的间隙，克林特尽量抽空密切照看他，但巴基大部分时间都在昏迷，难度还是很大。

在巴基足够清醒、明白发生什么之前，医生们截断了他重伤的左手臂。手术期间，克林特没办法站到一边，却要在马戏团的人面前表现得若无其事。因此，他反而去了墨尔本，坐在托尔最爱的海滩上看他冲浪，努力让阳光和浪花冲刷掉医院消毒剂的味道。

他以前从没见过海，直到透过托尔和托尼的眼睛，一眨眼就能看到墨尔本海边冲浪的场景，以及各式各样的意大利滨海别墅。马戏团总是在美国中部巡游，但从未到过海岸附近，好让克林特能找借口去看海。凝视海浪比他料想的更能令人平静，尤其是托尔走过来坐在他身边时，棕色的皮肤在阳光下闪闪发亮。

过了几分钟，托尔开口说：“他会没事的。”

克林特耸了耸肩膀。“当然。就只是，你知道。没了一条手臂而已。”

托尔对此没有回应。

巴尼晃了晃克林特的肩膀，把他的思绪拉回马戏团。“他妈快醒醒，克林特。下一个到我们了。”

“知道了。”克林特说道，往外瞄了一眼还差三个把戏就结束的杂技演员。他将隐隐的担忧抛到脑后。“好了，我准备好了。”

“你最好是。”巴尼直言，“我不会再帮你收拾烂摊子了。你好几天都不在状态。”

因为我脑子里的其中一个家伙被炸飞了手臂，克林特想，但牢牢闭上嘴。目前，族群里只有旺达相信族群外的人不会认为他们是疯子，她把一切都告诉了她的哥哥皮特罗，几天内就处理好所有事。克林特都不敢想象信任巴尼、把这事告诉他。

杂技演员结束表演，在逐渐响亮的掌声中下台。克林特挂上他最明亮的演出笑容，跟着巴尼走上舞台，看见娜塔莎给了他一个理解的表情。她非常清楚如何在众人面前挂上假笑。

 

 

第二天，巴尼发现本该去帮大家收拾摊位的克林特正坐在拖车阶梯上发呆，开口问：“说真的，老弟，你有什么事是我应该知道的吗？”

克林特从联系巴基的尝试中收回注意力，摇摇头撒谎道：“没什么重要的。”

巴尼皱眉盯着他一会儿，叹了口气。“好吧，行，那你可没理由松懈你的责任。振作起来。”

他转身离开，克林特目送他走远，努力想站起身去做他本应要做的事，而不是一个人疯了似的担心巴基。他本应该现在就醒的，不是吗？他们为了切你的手臂让你昏迷了多久？

操，他早就该猜到会发生这种事。遇见族群大概是发生在他身上最美好的事，而巴基是其中最棒的部分。他回想起袭击前他们凝视对方时，他们之间肯定有心动的时刻。如果没被打断，巴基是否会靠近亲吻克林特？最近几个月，他是不是也在努力思考：要怎么跟一个和他有精神连接的家伙建立古怪的远距离恋情？

克林特深吸一口气，然后站起身。自袭击后，这些问题他已经想了上百次。是时候把它们丢到一边，去做他本应该做的事。

 

 

巴尼现在每晚都喝得烂醉，夜深了才回到拖车来，浑身威士忌的臭味，或者干脆就不回来。克林特好几个早晨都看见他和凯尔从捷射的拖车里出来，这可令人担心，要知道凯尔什么小偷小摸没干过?

“兄弟总是会让你操心。”托尔开口。克林特发现自己在墨尔本一条昏暗的购物街，目送托尔的弟弟逐渐走远，陪同他的三位随从一看就不是什么好人。

“他不来医院看望父亲。”托尔说，“他对自己被收养这件事反应很糟糕。”

“我倒希望巴尼是被收养的。”克林特表示，然后又想到他的父母，“等等，不对，我希望我是被收养的。”

“你现在拥有新的家人。”托尔指出，“七位新的兄弟姐妹。”他向克林特投去一个再了解不过的眼神。“或者你可能更喜欢六个兄弟姐妹和另一个我们大兵专属的角色？”

克林特翻了个白眼没有回答，因为没错，好吧，这是真的。不是说他现在心急地想着那种事，考虑到巴基现在的状态。他需要能够依靠的朋友，而不是克林特这样想隔着半个地球勾引他。

“我警告过你不要沉迷太深。”娜塔莎喝了一小口杯子里的水，观察大厅里身穿华丽礼服的人群。

“没错，我选择无视。”克林特回敬道，“理论上来说，我不知道你在说什么。我只是个三流马戏团的二流演员。”他环顾四周奢华的场景，“这看起来像是其中一场托尼的派对。我们在哪儿？”

“芭蕾舞团有场招待会。”娜塔莎盯着一个醉红了脸的中年男子回答，“好让那些假装对艺术感兴趣的阔佬们有机会调戏舞者。”

“哦，好吧。”克林特说，“那我猜这对舞者们来说还挺惨的。”

娜塔莎露出一个淡淡的微笑。“差不多吧。”她表示同意，看着那个男人仰头大笑，然后伸手从侍应生的托盘里拿起另一杯酒。

“那家伙是谁？”克林特问。

“驻俄罗斯美国大使。”娜塔莎说道，然后昂首挺胸，挂上微笑，朝那人走过去。于是克林特先行离开，留下她去处理自己的事。

 

 

巴基刚醒过来，克林特一瞬间就在那儿。他睁开眼睛时，房间里还有位护士，但克林特是他第一个看见的人。对方一副愁眉苦脸的样子，却好像失去开口的勇气。

“巴恩斯中士，”护士说，“欢迎回来。这里是德国。”

巴基朝她眨眨眼，然后再次看回克林特。史蒂夫一会儿便出现了，巴基把目光转到他身上，疼得他皱起眉头。

“你安全了。”史蒂夫安慰道，“我们都在照看你。”

巴基微微点头，然后看向他手臂曾经在的、如今空荡荡的位置。他僵住了。

“啊对了，”克林特说，“还有这个。”

巴基没有动，也没有表现出听见克林特的话。他只是面无表情地盯着缠满肩膀的绷带，然后再次闭上眼。

“见鬼！”旺达咒骂了一声，而克林特突然就在大叫的人群中间，被警察包围，催泪瓦斯雨点般落下。

“旺达！”皮特罗从附近大喊，但他在警察防线的另一头。克林特看见他挣扎着被拖进一辆面包车。

烟雾弥漫笼罩了她，旺达开始剧烈咳嗽，然后被其中两名大步走来的警察拽走了。

“这不对劲。”史蒂夫环顾四周，“没有警察应该这么做。”

布鲁斯冷哼一声：“每个警察最后都会这么做。”他听上去非常疲惫。

巴基同样出现在这里，但克林特瞧见穿着病号服的巴基在他们身边闪烁了几下，便消失了。克林特跟他回到德国的医院，可巴基还在装睡。

克林特低头凝视他紧闭的双眼，悲惨地觉得自己毫无用处，希望能帮上什么忙。

“我们都在这儿，和你一起。”他握紧了巴基仅剩的那只手，“我们爱你，巴基。”他犹豫了一下，继续说道：“我好怕我们会失去你。”

巴基看上去好像没听见克林特的话。

 

 

旺达被警方带去医院，一起的还有其他几位抗议者，包括她哥哥。和他们不同的是，一两个小时后她没有交由警方监押，而是被转移到一个私人房间。当她开始要求解释时，他们给她注射镇静剂。

“我真的不喜欢这个。”当他们被屏蔽在她的思想之外时，布鲁斯说，“你看见他们安排在外面的守卫了吗？”

克林特回想起那人的黑色制服。“他看上去的确不妙。”

“他看上去像是秘密警察。”娜塔莎严肃地开口，“如果让他们带走她，她可能就从此消失了。”

“我们不能让这发生。”托尔说，“我们必须解救她！”他真的举起拳头在半空挥舞，因为他就是这样一个对自己所做的事充满热情的家伙。克林特喜欢他这点。

托尼提醒道：“我们不能就这么闯进索科维亚带走她。”

“皮特罗。”克林特突然想起，“去找皮特罗。旺达信任他。”

“绝妙的计划。”托尼敲了个响指，“我可以找到他，通过几个卫星给他打电话，好甩开任何想追踪到我的人。”他已经开始在电脑上敲击键盘做这事了。

“如果等到她再次清醒，我们就能帮忙。”史蒂夫说。

“我能撬开她的手铐。”克林特提议，然后在史蒂夫朝他皱眉时耸了耸肩膀，“如果我说我们曾经有个脱逃术表演，你会相信吗？”

“不会。”史蒂夫回答，然后搓了一下额头，“我不在乎你怎么学会撬锁的，只要我们能安全救她出来。这才是最重要的。”

克林特之前都没意识到托尼是个如此厉害的高科技天才，大概是因为差不多每次造访托尼时对方都烂醉如泥，但如果要解决问题，托尼真的能出色完成任务。托尼一接通皮特罗的电话，皮特罗便表示非常愿意接受他们的帮助，接着他们在一个小时内制定好计划，就等旺达醒来重新和他们连接。

当族群感知到她醒来时，房间里只有旺达一个人。

他们聚集在她的床边。“别怕，”布鲁斯安慰道，“我们会救你出去的。”

她费力地点点头。

“好了，我让皮特罗出发了。”托尼说，手指敲打着键盘，“他十五分钟内会到，克林特，时间够吗？”

克林特弯腰查看旺达的手铐，然后点点头。“绰绰有余。”

他接管了旺达的身体，把手铐撬开，无视了史蒂夫不悦的表情。

他一解开她的桎梏，旺达就站起身悄悄走到门边。两个身穿那可疑黑制服的男人背对着门站在外头。

“不成问题。”娜塔莎开口，“你知道的，芭蕾和武术非常相似。”

她把门撞开，优雅地踹向第一名守卫，将他踢飞到过道墙上，然后在另一名警卫抓住她时甩开，先朝他的肚子揍上一拳，然后是脸，狠狠把对方的头打得往后扭。第一名守卫重新站稳再次冲向她，但她向旁边一闪躲开攻击，让他摔进房间里，接着转过身用一记凌厉的拳头把另一名守卫揍晕过去。

托尔献上掌声。“那真是太厉害了。”

娜塔莎给了他一个淡淡的笑容，点点头以示感谢。

“我不确定我真的明白这和芭蕾的相像之处。”布鲁斯皱眉对娜塔莎说。她没有回答，只是向他抬起一边眉毛。

“好吧。”托尼指示道，“走廊尽头下楼梯，皮特罗会在那儿等你。”

旺达成功上了皮特罗的车，但等他们开出医院时，一辆无标记的黑色SUV紧追其后。托尼黑进索科维亚的交通系统，而史蒂夫接管旺达的身体进行驾驶，用上他在警察驾驶课学到的所有技巧。他们通过一个又一个绿灯，所有绿灯在他们身后都闪烁成红色，直到那辆SUV被车流堵住，他们才成功逃脱。

布鲁斯提议：“你们得离开索科维亚。这里太小，他们会找到你们的。”

旺达犹豫了：“我不能抛弃我的国家。”

娜塔莎指出：“你的国家要把你当成‘持不同政见者’关在黑屋子里。”

“你活着在外帮助你的国家比在监狱更有用。”布鲁斯补充道。

旺达叹了口气，点点头。“我们有朋友能帮助我们过境，可然后呢？”

大家沉默了一会儿，接着托尼摇摇头。“我是离得最近的，但那更可能会造成麻烦而不是解决麻烦。媒体盯着我就像带摄像镜头的变态秃鹫。”

“巴基也离得近。”克林特提醒他们所有人，“我肯定他现在能帮助一位朋友。”

史蒂夫赞同地点点头。“真正见到一副熟面孔可能正是他需要的。”

旺达同意了。“那我就去德国。”

 

 

旺达溜进军事医院见巴基那天，刚过德国的早餐时间，这意味着在克林特那边正是午夜。巴尼在外面某处，所以他没有费劲假装去睡觉或做其他事，只是让他的身体坐在床上，所有注意力都集中到半个地球之外。

托尼黑进医院系统，好把旺达登记成一名员工。她打扮成护工的样子，径直走向巴基的病房。巴基已经痊愈得不错，大半天都清醒着，可他大部分时间就只是盯着窗外，别的什么也不见。

克林特在巴基的房间徘徊，看着他一只手套上一件睡袍。

“胡说八道，”巴基呢喃道，“我才不需要探视。”

“别做个混蛋。”史蒂夫说，得到了一记怒视。

旺达打开门，她和巴基沉默地盯着彼此好一会儿。

“你好。”旺达说，“我是住在你脑子里的女孩。”

巴基露出了微笑：“很高兴见到你。”

一声撞击让克林特睁开眼，发现巴尼闯进他们的拖车。“克林特！操，克林特，我需要你帮忙。”

“不是好时机。”克林特说。

巴尼嘲讽道：“因为你正忙着坐在这儿啥也不干？拜托，克林特。我遇上麻烦了。”

现在克林特将更多注意力放在巴尼身上，而不是德国的医院，他发现巴尼看上去比平时还要苍白，而且焦虑地松开、握紧拳头。

“你干了什么？”

巴尼拉长脸。“不是我的错。都怪凯尔，他是个混蛋。”

“好吧，”克林特同意，“我们知道这个。那他干了什么？”

“我们干了一票。”巴尼回答，“金额比我们想的还要大，我们出来时，凯尔开始吹嘘他该分到的那份。突然就决定他应该拿到大多数钱，不愿把我那份给我，所以我——”他顿了顿，脸上的表情更加阴沉，“我捅了他。”

克林特瞪大眼睛。“你做了什么？你他妈是白痴吗？”

巴尼恶狠狠地盯着他。“他是个混蛋，”他说道，好像那足够成为他捅人一刀的理由，“反正，他没有再起身——”

“你杀了他？！”克林特大叫。

“没错。”巴尼说，“好吧，巴顿家的人打倒你，你就再也起不来了，不是吗？”

克林特双手捂脸呻吟了一声。

“听着，不用小题大做。”巴尼开口。克林特对此强烈反对，但什么也没说。“等捷射发现凯尔没气了，他就买好票，带着他那份钱跑了。”

克林特至少对此并不意外。他严重怀疑他们都不会再见到捷射，这可真让人松口气。

“这么说，好像你自己非常成功地把事情搞砸了。”他说，“你需要我帮什么忙？”

“别这么蠢，克林特。”巴尼厉声回答，“我需要把尸体处理掉。”

克林特盯着他。“你不可能是认真的。”他说，“我告诉过你我不想再参与入室盗窃，所以你决定要我升级到做一起谋杀的共犯？他妈的没门。你搞出来的破事，你自己解决。”

“别像个小鬼头。”巴尼愤怒地说，“我自己一个人做不了，而且如果尸体被人发现，你真的觉得警方不会直接找到这儿来？谁会相信你该死的什么也不知道？再说，我他妈是你哥哥。拿出点家庭忠诚来。”

克林特没法克制住一声怪笑。联系他和他家的可不是什么忠诚。

然而，他依然记得小时候巴尼教他怎么弹瓶盖，在父亲发怒时有一两次挡在他身前，在寄养家庭时把他摇醒、问他想不想一起逃跑去马戏团。

在世界的另一个地方，旺达坐在巴基床边的椅子上，当他们说话时握住他的手腕。

克林特长叹了口气。“好吧，行。”他说道，然后站起身。

巴尼拍了拍他的肩膀。“这才是我的好弟弟。”

 

 

凯尔的尸体就在一个停车休息区的树下，只有高速公路边的一排矮灌木丛遮挡。

克林特忍不住问：“你玩我吧？你就这么把他放在这儿？有人经过怎么办？”

巴尼翻了个白眼。“现在他妈大半夜的，谁没事会经过？”

“你他妈在干嘛？”史蒂夫惊恐地盯着脚下的尸体，“克林特！你得报警。”

克林特无视他。“计划是什么？”他问巴尼。

巴尼耸了耸肩：“我卡车后有块防水布。扔到某个地方？”

“那可真是个烂计划。”克林特说。

“你有更好的？”巴尼问。

克林特没有。他盯着那具四肢伸开躺在地上的尸体，昨天自己才和他一起设置售票处。“我们进城的路上不是开车经过一个湖？”

“没错，好计划。”巴尼同意了。

“别这么做，克林特。就只是离开吧。”史蒂夫说。

克林特让他退到一边，清空思绪只剩自己一个人，然后转身去卡车那儿拿防水布。“你这里最好有绳子。”

巴尼连忙说：“当然，当然，还有一把铲子，这样我们能尽量掩盖案发地点。”

克林特不认为那有多大帮助，但他只是点点头。此时，他唯有听天由命看事情变得多糟，只能盼着在马戏团离开前没人发现尸体。

他们用防水布裹住尸体，尽量绑紧好让它沉进水里不松开，或者把卡车后座弄得一团糟。就在这时，有两辆警车闪着警灯停在剩下的空停车位上。

“操。”巴尼咒骂着往后退，有那么一瞬间克林特以为他要跑进树林。如果这卑鄙的混蛋自己逃跑、把克林特一个人丢给这堆狗屎，克林特绝对会一箭射穿他的脸。

“不许动！手举到我们能看见的地方！”警察举着枪下车喊道，巴尼又骂了一句，然后举起双手。

克林特紧跟着照做。“你他妈个混蛋。”他低声说，“你现在到底让我卷进什么破事里了？”

“闭嘴。”巴尼低吼，被警察拷上手铐。克林特狠狠瞪了他一眼。

 

 

他们把克林特拷在审讯室桌前，将巴尼推进隔壁房间，估计对他也是同样待遇，然后留他们独自待在审讯室。克林特弯腰让额头抵在桌上。哦老天，他完蛋了。

当他抬起头时，史蒂夫就在这儿。

“有什么建议吗？”克林特问。

史蒂夫环视房间。“我真希望我能告诉你实话实说就够了，可是……”

“他们绝对不会相信我没像巴尼那样涉案太深。”克林特说，“没错。”而且他们估计会把整件事跟巴尼、捷射和凯尔干的入室盗窃联系起来，克林特也将因此受牵连。

他深吸一口气，闭上眼想压住心中翻涌的怒火和挫败。“去他妈的家人。”

他们让克林特等了好几个小时，如果他没有在此期间造访巴基，这可能会非常恼人。旺达已经离开，像来时一样溜出医院，克林特成功错过了他们的大部分交谈，但巴基似乎振作了点。只有一点儿。至少当克林特走进来时，巴基真的有在看他。

“你还好吗？”克林特问巴基，得到了对方简单粗暴的点头，显然意味着“一点也不好。”

“好吧，”克林特说，“因为，你知道你允许感觉不好，对吗？这破事真的挺严重。”

他们回到了警局里，巴基转过头看他。“就像这破事一样？”

克林特叹了口气，晃了晃手腕上的手铐。“对，差不多。”

巴基告诉他：“我们会错过《狗狗警探》季终集的。”

克林特呻吟了一声。“哦，老天，我都没想到这个。”他再次用头撞桌子，“操他的巴尼，我他妈为什么觉得插手他的破事会是好主意？”

巴基耸耸肩：“我猜是你太过忠诚。”

“或者是太蠢。”克林特嘟囔道。

他感受到头顶有轻柔的触碰，意识到是巴基在抚摸他的头发。他抬起头，发现巴基非常深情地看着他。

“绝对是忠诚。”他说道，右手滑到克林特的脸颊，用大拇指抚摸他的皮肤。

克林特僵在原地，想着通过超感连结亲吻某人是否会像触碰他们那样简单自然，接着门被轰然打开。

两名警探走进来，巴基收回手退到一边。

“克林顿·弗朗西斯·巴顿。”其中一名警探说，坐下来翻开一份档案，“伙计，你现在可惹上大麻烦了。”

“没错。”克林特叹了口气同意道。

 

 

警察把巴尼和克林特关进不同牢房，这大概是最好的。克林特的现状已经很糟，如果巴尼此时想找茬，克林特不确定能控制自己的脾气。

不过，不代表这不是个漫长、艰难的夜晚。部分时间里，克林特就在墨尔本的海滩拍溅起浪花；接着，又去看布鲁斯给各种各样的病人登门治病。直到黎明来临，他才睡了一个小时。

那天的状况同样没有好转。他和巴尼被带到法庭受审，然后押回监狱等待下一次开审时间。克林特被安排到一间过于拥挤的牢房里的一个床位，一套比他之前穿过更破的衣服，在他试着弄清楚他们有没有可能在电视厅看《狗狗警探》时，狱警还给他来了一小段让他“闭上臭嘴”的演讲。

接下来几周缓慢地过去。克林特发现待在监狱比原本想象的还要无聊透顶。

和娜塔莎漫步在莫斯科冰冷的夜晚时，他说：“感谢上帝我还有你们，给了我外出四处走动的机会。”

巴基表示赞同：“没错。”无论旺达和他说了什么，都让他振作起来走进别人的生活，而不是整天盯着医院的墙壁。“再说，你懂的，这就意味着我们可以让史蒂夫给我们录《狗狗警探》。”

史蒂夫在他那狭小的起居室熨制服衬衫，叹了口气。“我不会用我的电视放任何不准确描述警察办案过程的玩意儿。”

“哦，拜托。”克林特坐在他的沙发上说，“那完全准确！”

史蒂夫瞪了他一眼：“那是关于狗狗的，克林特。能破案的狗狗。哪里准确了？”

克林特只是耸了耸肩，朝他咧嘴笑。“拜托，可怜可怜被错投进监狱的家伙和没了条手臂的人吧。”

“错投进监狱。”史蒂夫放下熨斗重复道，“在被警察发现用防水布裹尸体后。”

克林特不以为然。“我没有杀他。或者入室盗窃任何地方。好吧，反正最近几年没有。”

史蒂夫长叹一声，显然在疑问自己到底是怎么沦落到遇见克林特这样的家伙。

“别这么扫兴，史蒂夫。”巴基说，“如果你不帮我们，我们会让托尼去下载。非法的。网络隐私，史蒂夫，你会成为一起犯罪的根源。”

史蒂夫瞪了他一眼。“才不是那么运作的。而且你们不是有比什么电视节目更重要的事要操心吗？”

“我们现在什么也做不了。”克林特回答，监狱的蜂鸣器响起，他把思绪抽离开，做好熄灯的准备。

 

 

时间就这么过去。对克林特并没多大改变，除了他的开审日期越来越近，他的律师越来越明确地强调没有希望能逃脱任何一项指控，或甚至为他争取到轻点的判罚。或者，至少，他没有足够的希望浪费更多努力。克林特有种感觉，他不是那种愿意动动手指、帮助马戏团人渣的律师。

巴基在缓慢恢复，足够痊愈到让医生们讨论送他回美国。托尼已经开始研究义肢，告诉董事会扩大医疗科技规模将在媒体前加分，并且他有好几个高利润的能革新该领域的点子，而不是说他和一个需要义肢的家伙有精神连接。

然而托尼发现，阿富汗叛乱分子之所以拥有斯塔克工业的武器，是因为他的CEO俄巴迪亚·斯坦在黑市贩卖技术，这个项目也就被放到一边。

董事会会议室上演了愤怒的对决，一扇窗被砸烂，一场围绕谁会因违反国际法而被逮捕的权力争夺就此展开。有那么一刻托尼就要完蛋了，但史蒂夫把他发来的文件传给国际刑警的熟人，在斯坦要落实最后一项陷害托尼的伪证工作前，国际刑警已经派特工到斯坦家里等他了。

托尼整整一周都喝得烂醉以示庆祝。克林特不确定自己能怪他。

“信任别人真他妈糟糕。”托尼说道，大张四肢躺在自家屋顶泳池边的日光浴椅上，直接就着瓶子喝酒。此时在意大利连午餐时间都没到，可他好像一点也不在乎。

“没错。”克林特同意道，四周的打鼾声和轻微动静此起彼伏，成了夜晚监狱里最接近寂静的时刻。

 

 

监狱里的生活极其枯燥，持续不断的紧张感更使它阴暗无比。克林特尽量保持低调，远离任何可能会给他惹麻烦的家伙，但这不代表他没注意到身边的罪犯中有些人完全是疯子，随时随地都会发狂。

有一天，他们在院子里活动，本尼问他：“所以，如果你是马戏团演员，为什么你不能做些厉害的空中飞人把戏，越过一堵墙逃跑呢？”

克林特翻了个白眼：“我倒是想。”

“好吧，你至少能做什么破杂耍吧？”

“大概。”克林特说，“看你都有什么破玩意。”

几分钟的商讨后，克林特面前摆上了几个打火机、一本《愤怒的葡萄》翻版和一沓纸牌。

“好——吧。”他站起来，“看看我能用这些玩意儿做什么。”

“打赌我能做得更多。”一个不受欢迎的声音响起。克林特转过身看见了巴尼，下意识握紧双拳。

“你他妈还有胆量来这里。”克林特说，“滚开。”

他们刚到这儿时，巴尼就被安排到另一个区的牢房，但显然他转来了附近。真棒，刚好是克林特需要的。

“嘿，来吧，老弟，别这样。”巴尼开口，“别为你自己的人生选择怪我。”

克林特目瞪口呆地看他。“认真的？认真的？！”他上前一步，突然间布鲁斯就在旁边，按住他的肩膀。

“保持冷静，克林特。”他镇定地说。克林特深吸一口气，强迫自己走开了。

其他人饶有兴趣地看着，显然在期待一场斗殴。克林特朝他们紧张地笑了笑：“好吧，让我看看还能不能搞定这个。”说罢，便拿起了眼前的东西。

它们都是完全不同的尺寸和形状，但他这十年在马戏团可不是白待的。克林特把它们全部向上扔，哼了一两分钟简单的小曲，然后开始加入一些小把戏，比如在腿下、背后之类的。

本尼毫不吝啬地献上掌声。“好吧，这几乎和飞檐走壁一样厉害。”

莱斯特不以为然：“勉强吧。前者能让你重获自由，后者就只能忽悠人。”

“前者会让你落在树上摔断脊椎。”克林特指出。

“除非你有人在外边帮你布好一张网。”布鲁斯若有所思地开口。若有所思过头了。克林特接住所有物件时瞪了他一眼。

“我不会为了越狱做空中飞人。”

“真扫兴。”莱斯特叫道。

“那看来我们得找别的办法救你出去。”布鲁斯说。克林特惊讶地盯着他，布鲁斯向他露出一个平静的微笑，然后消失了。

哦。他都没想过族群会帮他逃出去。那可真酷。

 

****

 

三天后，托尼终于清醒。当托尼出现在身边时，克林特正排队拿早餐，思绪在千里之外。

“我想我们需要一次团队聚会。”托尼提议道，然后他们来到史蒂夫在纽约的公寓，史蒂夫倒了一杯咖啡，朝他们点点头。

接着他们都转移到墨尔本，托尔只穿着平角裤躺在床上，凝视窗外的星星。

“我们是得想想要怎么更好地帮旺达，而不只是让她在偷住的房子间不停转移。”娜塔莎附议道，他们又来到孟买，布鲁斯坐在墙边看一群孩子玩耍。

“我不需要帮助。”旺达固执地说。

“真的？”巴基反问，“所以你打算假装你们现在没住在一间废弃建筑里？”

旺达拉长脸移开视线：“做一名政治难民可没多少报酬。”

克林特很同情她。对他们大多数人来说，最近几个月都很艰难。“所以，怎么样？”他问，“我们给她和皮特罗找一间长住的安全屋？我会说这听上去很贵，不过……”他指了指托尼。

托尼叹了口气：“为什么我有预感要给你们资助一大堆东西？”

克林特朝他咧嘴笑道：“我要一辆保时捷。” 

“我说的是能在监狱里帮到你的东西。”托尼纠正。克林特朝他拉长脸。

巴基拍拍他的肩膀：“这样吧，给我一辆保时捷，我会让克林特开。只是有时候。”

“你对我太好了。”克林特说，用手肘轻轻推了他一下。

“没人会得到一台保时捷。”托尼坚定地声明，“不说其他的，我已经有两台了，所以只要我们共享车……”

“如果我们要共享车，你得给每个人都准备好。”娜塔莎说，“我喜欢布加迪。”

“你有摩托车吗？”史蒂夫问。

托尼夸张地大叫，扬起双手。“哦，没问题，随便占亿万富翁的便宜吧。而且没错，我有摩托车，我有不少超赞的摩托车，可我见过你驾驶，罗杰斯警官，你绝对不准靠近它们。”他摇了摇头，“回到正题上。旺达，你和皮特罗想来意大利吗？我可以给你们安排，帮你们在公司找份工作，但绝对不会给你保时捷。”

旺达摇摇头。“我不会抛弃我的国家。如果我们中那些愿意发声的人都去国外谋生，索科维亚政府只会越来越强大。”

托尼做了个鬼脸，但慢慢点头，看上去若有所思。“你知道，一次草根运动需要很大努力才能撼动政府，但经济一直都是政权更替的主力。”他看向托尔，“你现在控制了你父亲的公司，对吧？”

托尔点点头。“他不认为把董事会的一席之位交给洛基是明智之举。”

托尼转向墙壁上的屏幕，开始调出索科维亚的经济图表，讲了一大堆克林特不懂的玩意儿。从巴基的表情看，他同样一头雾水，所以克林特朝他愁眉苦脸，赢得对方一个克制不住的笑容。

“被关起来的感觉怎么样？”巴基低声问克林特，布鲁斯和托尔开始积极向托尼出主意。

克林特做了个鬼脸。“糟透了。我想念甜甜圈。”

“没错，我也是。”巴基说，“医院的伙食好像没有甜甜圈。”

克林特叹了口气，摇摇头。“我们的生活太艰难了，伙计。艰难，还没有甜甜圈。”

可能克林特和巴基本应将更多注意力放在会议上，因为等克林特转回到其他人的谈话时，他们似乎已经定好计划在做最后收尾。

“我们周二前就能到罗马。”旺达说。

托尼摇头：“不，别来这儿。去菲乌米奇诺的船坞。我会安排好出发的一切准备。”

“他们要坐船？”巴基问。

“我们决定用托尼的游艇作藏身处，直到事情解决。”娜塔莎说，“你都没注意听吗？”

巴基诚实回答：“没怎么听，没有。”

“他正忙着调情呢。”史蒂夫朝他咧嘴笑道。

克林特清清嗓子，交叉双臂抱在胸前。

“哦，难道你没有吗？”巴基问，意味深长地把目光转向托尼。

史蒂夫朝他板起脸，布鲁斯叹了口气。“好吧，我们能集中注意力吗？”

“不需要。”娜塔莎站起来说，“计划已经确定了。”然后消失回到莫斯科。

克林特对上巴基的目光。“我希望这是个好计划。我想念所有的一切。”

“我想几周后你就会知道了。”托尼说道，和史蒂夫交换了个被逗乐的表情。

 

 

巴尼又试了几次想和克林特说话，大部分都被克林特直接走开粗暴地拒绝了。

“或许你应该让他把话说完，就算他不值得信任。”托尔说。他坐在医院的过道上，盯着那扇克林特知道是他父亲病房的门。“时间和耐心能造就奇迹。”

克林特在他旁边的椅子坐下。“我不需要奇迹，我只需要他在把我扯进更糟的麻烦前，离我越远越好。”

托尔沉默了一两分钟。一名护士走过向他点头打招呼，但他太专注没看到。

“洛基终于来看望我们的父亲了。”他终于开口，“他现在就在里面。”

克林特看回房门。“哦，好吧。”他说，“这很好？”

托尔点点头。“他要求单独和父亲待着。我希望他是在花时间记住父子之情超乎血缘。”

克林特赞同道：“没错，我父亲和我有血缘关系，但除此之外就没别的。”

“我父亲也一样。”布鲁斯靠着墙说，双臂交叉在胸前。

克林特斜眼看他，问道：“你怎么不去睡觉？”如果说这超感玩意儿对他有什么影响，那就是让他非常清楚地知道其他国家的时间。好吧，其他几个国家。

布鲁斯就只是耸耸肩，克林特没再追问下去。

病房的门打开了，托尔的弟弟走了出来。

托尔站起身：“洛基，他怎么样？”

洛基翻了个白眼：“还在昏迷。我必须承认，现在和他待一起比他清醒时轻松多了。”

托尔怒视着他：“你怎么能这么说我们的父亲？”

“我怀疑是因为他不是我父亲。”洛基回敬道，向托尔咧嘴笑，“再见，哥哥。”

他悠闲地走到过道尽头，托尔只能无助地盯着他的背影，然后走进他父亲的病房。他把手放在父亲的肩膀上：“我不明白。小时候父亲对我们俩很好。为什么洛基忘了这个？”

“人们发现遗忘比想象中容易。”布鲁斯说，走过去看医疗记录表。

“那洛基似乎记忆力不太好。”托尔同意道，“不过，他今天来了，所以他肯定记得一些我们的童年时光。”

布鲁斯心不在焉地点点头，瞥了一眼床头边发出平静“哔哔”声的机器。“这不太对劲。”他喃喃道，然后看了看静脉注射袋。“哦，老天。”他叫出声，“托尔，你得叫人过来。马上。”

托尔立刻按下护士呼叫按钮。“怎么了？”

布鲁斯摇摇头，这时护士们冲进来，其中一台机器开始发出恐慌急切的哔哔声。

托尔退后两步，让出位置给医护人员来救治他父亲。

“洛基。”他问，“是洛基干的吗？”

布鲁斯向他投去无助的眼神。“我很抱歉，但有人篡改了用药，而且——”

“而且洛基是唯一待在这里的人。”托尔说，他的双手攥成拳头，“这是最后底线。”

他转身离开房间，朝他弟弟离开的方向大步追到走廊尽头。

克林特和布鲁斯面面相觑，然后克林特让自己的思绪回到美国。他真的不适合给某人提兄弟关系的建议。

 

 

克林特猛地醒过来，浑身都是冷汗。操，那肯定很糟糕。

噩梦引出了所有痛苦与愤怒的回忆，他呼吸太急促，于是集中注意力让它慢下来，把其他事都抛到脑后。

四周持续的低喃已是监狱最安静的时刻，但他依然能听见上床的家伙在打鼾，还有人在被子下翻身的声音。从走廊渗进来的应急灯光足够亮，让他看清旁边床铺的轮廓、挂起的帘子以及柜顶上的几本书。

等心跳一慢下来，他便闭上眼努力回到梦乡，但很快清楚地意识到自己无法入睡。

“你梦到了你父亲。”巴基说。

克林特点点头。巴基正坐在病床上，一手按住左肩裹着绷带的地方，好像这能减轻残肢传来的疼痛。

克林特环顾四周找巴基的止痛药，发现床头柜上的几罐药瓶。巴基顺着他的视线看去，明白了什么。

“我不能一直服用它们。”他说，“它们让我头晕。我得减少用量。一点疼痛还是忍得了，没事。”

“才不是没事。”克林特反驳，“你很痛苦。”

巴基耸了耸右肩：“生活本来就很痛苦，阁下。” 

过了好一会儿，克林特才尴尬地想起这是引用，于是冷哼一声。“好，行吧，听你的。”

巴基向他咧嘴笑，然后指指床边。“你睡不着，”他没有用疑问的语气，“就留下来帮我转移注意力。”

克林特坐下。“那好吧，不过只是因为我不想再听到隔壁床的家伙自慰。”

“监狱听上去真像部队训练。”巴基说，“除了，你懂的，他们给我武器而不是没收它们。”

“而且你的制服更好看。”克林特补充道，“我想念我的紫色卫衣。”

“我也想念你的紫色卫衣。”巴基说，“当你和我们一样开始随意出现在人群时，它让我很容易找到你。”

“只要不是卡其色都很显眼。”克林特表示，“不过没错，那是件超棒的卫衣。”他做了个鬼脸。“我觉得其中一个小丑会偷走它。他们都是混蛋毛贼。”

“那我就再给你买一件。”巴基安慰道，“你知道，等我们都在同一块大陆，你不在监狱，我不在医院，而且……”

“听上去很棒。”克林特说，“我们可以去吃披萨或其他什么。哦老天，我想念披萨，真正的披萨。他们这儿给的狗屎玩意可配不上那名字。”

“听上去很棒。”巴基重复道，然后朝克林特眨了眨眼，“那就约好了。”

克林特觉得自己温暖起来，并且非常希望他没有明显地像遇见贾斯汀·比伯的少女一样，融化成一滩黏乎乎的浆糊。

“对，当然。”他尽可能随意地说，“披萨（pizza）和紫色（purple）玩意儿。我最爱的两件东西。”

“还有我。”巴基补充道，“不过，如果我的名字不是‘P’开头，还是你的最爱之一吗？”

“你什么意思？”克林特问，“‘混蛋’（prick）完全是‘P’开头的。”

巴基的笑容让克林特觉得自己赢得了最好的奖赏。

 

 

克林特会第一个承认自己不懂经济，尤其达不到托尼和托尔的水平。他之前都没意识到托尔父亲的公司究竟有多大；大家都知道斯塔克工业，但几乎没听过瓦哈拉公司的名字。

“主要来说，我们旗下有其他公司。”托尔告诉他，“你或许听过其中一些名字，海姆达尔眼镜、三勇士啤酒、弗丽嘉医药。”

克林特眨了眨眼，他的确听过这几个名字，它们都是国际名牌。“哦。”他回应道，感觉自己被取代了。他以为托尔就只是个无业游民冲浪手，可显然他们族群里有两个超有钱的家伙。他攥紧身下廉价的监狱床单，深吸一口气。就因为他是个在等待谋杀和入室盗窃庭审的马戏团小子，不代表他不能成为一个拥有两名亿万富翁、一名具备多个博士头衔的医生、一位莫斯科芭蕾舞团的明星舞者、和一位地下政治运动领袖的族群的一员。

至少史蒂夫和巴基看上去像普通人，不过克林特已经做好了发现他们是贵族后裔的心理准备。

托尔和托尼在搞什么财务把戏，将索科维亚的主要产业收进钱包。接着，托尼便向董事会宣布，要把他设计中的义肢的制造工厂建在索科维亚。

“控制了经济，就能控制国家。”托尼兴奋地说。他在会议上吼回一大堆反对意见，像关闭武器研发部门时那样碾压了所有人。克林特有种感觉，托尼领导下的斯塔克工业董事会与俄巴迪亚·斯坦时的大径相庭。

托尔扬言：“我们将如屠戮野猪一般摧毁索科维亚政府。”

“你知道，有了他多彩的措辞和你的弓箭，我们算得上半个中古嘉年华了。”托尼对克林特说。

克林特哼了一声：“那你不就成了宫廷弄臣。”

他没花太多时间关注托尼和托尔在搞的复杂事儿，因为他的庭审开始了。

进展并不理想。克林特努力让自己看上去像个只想帮助兄长的无辜旁观者，但巴顿家的人真没长一张好人脸，而且显然陪审团大部分人一听“马戏团工作者”这几个字就已经做出决定。他一天天坐在被告席，看着未来离他远去，努力压下胃里的恶心感。

听完穿西装的家伙讨论他们一整天，克林特和巴尼便被带回监狱。“如果我被指控涉嫌谋杀，”他警告巴尼，“我会狠狠揍你一顿。操你的就这么把尸体留在路边，然后带上你容易受骗的弟弟回那里。你他妈怎么想的？”

巴尼瞪了他一眼：“如果捷射能留下帮我——”

“捷射才不会那么做。”克林特打断道，“拜托，老哥！他就只关心自己。”

巴尼的表情更加阴沉，但他没有反驳。

“你一直都有我们。”当克林特坐在法庭的拘留室戳着午餐时，巴基告诉他。

克林特点点头，没有费心指出：看着另外七个人生活并不能弥补他自己停滞不前的人生。

“没错，”巴基叹了口气，“那还是很糟糕。”他动了动肩膀，在扯拉到残肢时疼得畏缩了一下。

“小心。”正在做文书工作的史蒂夫突然出现。巴基朝他板起脸。

“他们送我回家后你都要像这样当我保姆？”他问。

“大概。”史蒂夫说，“你要和我还是和你家人待在一起？”

“除了我家人都可以。”巴基回答，带上克林特深有同感的语气。

“我还想让你待在我这儿，”克林特说，“不过……”他指了指四周的牢房栏杆。

巴基笑了。“坦白讲，我主张去找托尼帮忙。你难道没见他的游泳池吗？”

“你是说哪个？”克林特问，“在哪套房子？”

牢房的门打开发出哐啷响，克林特抬起头看见警卫回来找他。他重新低头看了眼面前的食物，然后丢下刀叉，而不是费心去吃其中任何一样。

 

 

克林特没有被控谋杀，但他的确被指控共谋和盗窃，判了好几年有期徒刑，意味着等他坐完牢出来，他的所有射箭技能都将完全退化。有那么一点安慰的是，巴尼的刑期比他更久。

当法官读出判罚时，他的族群一直陪着他，娜塔莎将一只手放在他的肩头以示支持，但他还是觉得犹如晴天霹雳。

“这不公平。”巴基不满地抗议，然后突然消失。克林特深呼吸看向巴尼，对方只是朝他微微耸了耸肩。怒火席卷了克林特，他握紧拳头克制住自己。

他被带去另一个监狱，很高兴不用和巴尼待在同一区，不过这可能是唯一的好处。

布鲁斯安慰道：“至少还有个图书馆。”

“没错，棒极了。”克林特说，“我猜我不得不养成阅读兴趣以代替我对射箭的爱。还有《狗狗警探》。”然后看向没有牢房栏杆阻挡的天空。

“他们有出《狗狗警探》相关小说吗？”布鲁斯若有所思地问。

克林特只是叹气。

 

 

巴基被送回美国，史蒂夫来到接机厅等他。克林特出现朝他挥了挥手，接着很快离开。之后快熄灯时，他正坐在床上，巴基突然出现在他身旁。

“欢迎回家，大兵。”他说，“踏上美国土地的感觉怎么样？”

“不错。”巴基回答，“如果我能像期望的那样来个公路旅行去马戏团，那就更好了。”

克林特做了个鬼脸：“是吗，恐怕我在马戏团的日子已经结束了。”老天，等他终于出狱，他见鬼的应该做什么？失业的前巡回游艺团成员服刑囚犯都做些什么工作？

估计是违法的破事。棒极了。

“我们可以来这儿看你？”巴基提议道。

克林特摇摇头。“坐在桌子的两头盯着彼此真的漫长又累人。”

“没错。”巴基叹气说，“并不是我见到你真人后想对你做的事。”

克林特抬起眉毛。“是吗？你还有计划？”

巴基得意地笑了。“哦当然，”他低声说，给了克林特一个生动的表情，“我一直被困在医院里。有时间想出一堆计划。”

老天，这样一个帅哥不应该被允许用这种声音和语气说话。尤其不能在克林特没机会对他做些什么的时候。

哦上帝，现在他们约定好的某个模糊计划再也不会实现了。见鬼的巴尼夺走了克林特的一切，连这也不放过。

“你是在浪费了时间。”他苦涩地开口，“又不是说我很快会从这里出去。”他犹豫了一会儿，然后补充道，“你可能应该制定别的计划。”

毕竟，他们也没有真的发生什么，只有好几次调情。如果克林特接下来几年都要待在监狱，他宁愿看着巴基去找别人，也不要他为了自己耽误人生。

巴基冷哼一声。“我的计划是搞明白怎么做个普通市民，怎么应付只有一条手臂的生活，怎么阻止史蒂夫老母鸡一样照顾我到死。其他一切都可以等。”他犹豫了一会儿，然后牵起克林特的手，“我可以等。又不是说我们不能继续在一起。”

克林特没法去看他的眼睛，所以他只是盯着他们握在一起的手。不过这到底是怎么运作的？那只是精神映射，还是说真的是巴基的手、但克林特不知怎的远隔千里也能感觉到？

巴基长叹一声：“克林特，我是认真的。我现在处境是挺糟，但我们之间不在其中。我人生中最棒的事屈指可数，而你可能就是其中之一。如果你没兴趣，我能理解。我们可以再也不谈这事。”

他开始收回手，肩膀因为失望重重垂下。克林特不忍心让他这样子。

“不。”他抓住巴基的手说道，“不，这——我想要这个。就只是，这似乎对你来说并不公平。”

巴基看着他笑出声。“你开玩笑，对吗？你对一个失业的独臂PTSD患者说这种话？”

“我猜失业成了我们的共同点。”克林特回答。巴基和他紧握双手，十指相扣，克林特发现他们凑得很近，倚靠彼此的肩膀。他们就只是这么握手坐着，肩膀挨在一起，直到蜂鸣器响起，灯光熄灭。

 

 

想用经济动摇当局政府，需要一定的时间和过程。旺达和皮特罗厌倦了躲在托尼的游艇上，开始组织他们还在索科维亚的朋友，用社交媒体获得全国各地的支持，呼吁改革。

克林特偶尔去和他们一起，但他帮不上什么忙。他懂什么组织改革？他都没读完高中。见鬼，他才刚上高中，巴尼就突然想到跑去马戏团这样绝妙的点子。

或许他应该利用被锁起来的空闲时间去拿个高中文凭。这个想法只是让他觉得自己又累又老。

巴基回家后差不多一个月，托尼带着一大堆义肢样品飞来纽约。他在机场坐进豪华轿车，从媒体眼皮底下悄悄溜走，然后在史蒂夫结束警局的轮班时下车见他。

克林特坐在史蒂夫的车引擎盖上，看着他们在停车场凝望彼此。

“好吧，你好。”托尼说，“我是托尼，而且哇哦，你真的很强壮。我以为那可能只是心理映射可是，不，你的肌肉真的就是肌肉。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，走去打开车门。“而你显然是真的说话完全不经大脑。”

“是吗，可我有超级性感的意大利口音，这可以弥补了。”托尼说。

克林特觉得自己像电灯泡一样尴尬，于是离开留下他们俩。

巴基在史蒂夫的公寓里，皱眉瞪着咖啡机。克林特出现时，他抬起头看向对方。

“你意识到你快见到第三位族群成员的真人了吧？”克林特说，“这真的很特别。” 

“不过还没见到我真正想见的人。”巴基说道，深吸一口气打开咖啡机。“也没意识到我会这么紧张。如果义肢没用怎么办？”

克林特耸耸肩。“那托尼会改进直到它有用。拜托，那是托尼·斯塔克。他可是个科技天才。所有人都知道。”

“没错，我猜。”巴基说，但他听上去并不肯定。克林特捏了捏他的肩膀，希望能打消他的疑虑。

“会好起来的。”他安慰道，“我是说，你可能会被史蒂夫和他调情恶心到，但除此之外……”

“嘿！怪胎！”

克林特眨眨眼，回到了监狱。

“你他妈在干嘛，变态？”一个高大的纹身男挑衅地盯着他。

克林特意识到他在捏自己的肩膀，于是把手放到大腿上。“没什么。”他说，“不过关你什么事？”

那家伙眯起眼睛。“我看见你了，就只是坐在这儿盯着墙壁。你脑子有病。你应该待在精神病院。”

克林特怒视着他：“我很好，滚开。”

这发展一点也不妙。那家伙上前一步说：“我不喜欢你，怪胎。给我小心点。”

他转身走开，克林特长舒一口气。操，保持低调、不引人注意也就到此为止。

 

 

那家伙叫杰克逊，而且他有同样不喜欢克林特的朋友。这逐渐演变成犀利的怒视，经过走廊时偶尔用力的撞击，低语的传言很快蔓延开，整个区都确信克林特濒临精神崩溃。

当克林特从地上捡起被杰克逊撞翻的午餐时，娜塔莎说：“小人才会总是挠破头皮想成为巨人。”

“是的，我懂。”他呢喃道，“但这还是该死的烦人。”

他好几天都避免造访族群，但这让牢狱生活极无聊，尤其是史蒂夫、托尼和巴基正在一起、而其他人出现加入他们的时候。

操他的，难道克林特在乎一群罪犯认为他是疯子吗？他坐在自己的床位，大腿上还摊开一本书作掩护，然后让意识转移到纽约。

托尼正在给巴基装一个克林特完全不放心的折磨工具，自个儿还滔滔不绝地念叨什么技术规格和设计细节。

巴基见克林特一来，便向他投去郁闷的眼神。“克林特，老兄，我改变主意了。我完全接受只有一条手臂。”

“不，你才没有。”史蒂夫反驳。

“拜托，这没那么糟。”托尼说道，退后一步用评估的目光上下打量巴基，“还是说真的很糟？它没有很重，对吗？”

巴基小心地转动了一下肩膀，然后摇摇头。“不，就只是很奇怪。”

它全部由金属做成，泛着光泽，还有各种电极片贴在巴基的肩膀上、藏进他的头发里。

“你看上去和平时一样奇怪。”史蒂夫说，这让巴基瞪了他一眼。

“这些全都只是样品。”托尼解释，“我们会给真正的义肢移植神经递质介质。”

“啥。”巴基用平板的声音说。

托尼挥了挥手。“啊，别摆出这副表情，那一点也不可怕，我们就是用电线把你的手臂和大脑连接起来，这样你就能正确使用义肢了。现在，你能试着动一下它吗？就从小事开始——举起手来。”

巴基皱眉低下头看那条手臂。“我不——”他刚开口，整条手臂就抽动了一下，他眨了眨眼。“哦。”他说，“哦，天哪。”他慢慢举起手臂到肩膀的高度，睁大眼睛盯着它。“这感觉真是太他妈奇怪了。”他畏缩了一下，“而且还有点疼。”

“没错，它是会这样。”托尼一边说，一边认真地记录读数，“你的肩膀肌肉因为缺少使用而萎缩。我会找人让你做些锻炼帮助缓解这个问题。”

克林特走上前碰了碰他的右手，接着是他的金属手指。“巴基，这太酷了。”

巴基对他笑起来：“真的？”他的脸上短暂地闪过一丝担忧，手指留恋地勾住克林特的手。克林特同样朝他微笑。

有什么东西砸中了他的脸。

“操他妈的白痴，自己在那儿傻笑。”杰克逊说，朝他又丢了个纸团。

克林特把它拍开怒目而视。“我他妈在看书，你这狗屎。还是说你不知道这是什么玩意儿？”

“该死的小混球。”杰克逊咆哮道，“你他妈盯着见鬼的天花板，绝不可能在看书。”

操，克林特真的要做得更好些。“不管怎样，这又关你屁事？”

杰克逊瞪着他。“我不会和一个疯子住在一起。”他说罢，然后怒气冲冲地离开。

克林特深吸一口气，低头瞥了眼他根本没看一个字的书，然后仰头抵着墙壁。

“这情况可不妙。”娜塔莎观察说。她裹紧了身上的长风衣，走在破旧居民区的一条后街上。

“如果我就只是安静待着，或许他会厌倦骚扰我。”克林特不抱希望地开口。

她冷哼一声作回应，和正站在门口抽烟的男人四目相对。“世界和平可能也自然会被打破。”说罢，她便屏蔽了克林特，走去和那名男人交谈。

 

 

“洛基想从我手中夺取公司控制权。”克林特在院子晃悠的时候，托尔突然出现说，“为何他如此心怀怒火？为何他不能与我一样感受到我们家庭的羁绊？”

“这我可帮不了你，抱歉。”克林特回答，“兄弟好像只会给我们惹麻烦。”

克林特不知道该说什么。判决之后他没跟巴尼说过话，并且希望再也不用和他说话。他已经受够他的家人了。

“洛基想获取董事会其他成员的信任。”托尔说，“他声称我在索科维亚的兼并策略有勇无谋。”

“是吗，可没人会听一个想杀自己父亲的人的话。”克林特说，“对吧？”

托尔表现出一副鬼鬼祟祟的样子，这对一个近两米高的金发巨汉可是了不得的本领。克林特眯起眼睛：“对吗？”

“我没有告知董事会洛基的行径。”托尔坦言，让克林特无奈地呻吟了一声。“除了我质疑他的话语，就没有其他任何证据。”托尔反驳道，“我不想挑起口头战争。”

“而且你还盼望着他会回来还不表现得像个混蛋。”克林特恍然大悟。

托尔惭愧地耸了耸肩。

克林特叹气道：“托尔，老天，你得放手。你弟弟就是个混球，你不能信任他。”

“发现真相会伤透我母亲的心。”托尔平静地回答。

克林特挫败地摸了摸后脑勺。“这样，好吧。”他说，“但还是一样。你不能让他把你轰出公司。”

“我不会的。”托尔回应道，“那是我与生俱来的权利，他不能从我这儿夺走。”

“你他妈在和自己说话吗，疯子？”一个声音说道，克林特无可奈何地转过头，看见杰克逊的其中一个跟班在瞪他。

“滚开。”克林特吼道，加快脚步走回自己的区域。

但还不够快。其中一人抓住他的肩膀，把他甩到墙上，剩下的人像狼群一样上前围住他。

好吧，这看上去糟透了。

“你知道吗，迫害一个你们认为有精神健康问题的人可是相当混蛋的行为。”他说道，不抱希望地环顾四周，想找到一名警卫。

“闭嘴。”杰克逊狠狠推了一下克林特的胸膛，“我真他妈被你恶心到了，疯子。我要把你的手脚给撕下来。”

绝对不妙。

“别担心。”娜塔莎说，“我不会让他伤害你的。”

“我们都不会。”史蒂夫也开口，怒视着杰克逊。

好吧，这可真让人安心，但另一方面，克林特真的不想做那种在监狱空手打倒四个家伙的人。他觉得那会让他单独监禁很长时间，还会惹来让人觉得你有罪的坏名声。

“要不你们退后、别来烦我怎么样？”他对杰克逊说，“我的意思是，如果你不想，你也没必要和我说话。”

杰克逊低吼着上前，直起身握紧拳头：“可我得看到你这张脸。足够让我揍你了。”克林特放弃和平解决，让娜塔莎接管他的身体。她躲过杰克逊的攻击，甩开按在克林特胸前的手，用一记凌厉的侧踢从下方扫过杰克逊的腿。她一拳砸中杰克逊最小个的跟班，把他击倒，从包围住克林特的圆圈杀出一条通道。

其他罪犯都冲上前来想抓住他，但克林特早早预料到。他从他们的胳膊下钻过，一个前手翻躲开他们的触碰范围，然后冲向主建筑，直到进入其中一名警卫的视线内才停下来。

“好一个空中飞人。”克林特放慢脚步走回牢房时，巴基说，“你柔韧性不错。”

克林特抬起眉毛，得意地对他笑。

“他们不会罢手的。”史蒂夫开口，“恶霸不会那么轻易放弃。”

“我知道。”克林特在电视厅的角落里找到位置坐下，“对此我也无能为力。”

“我猜把这事告诉警卫也没啥用处。”托尼说。克林特朝他做了个“还要你说”的表情。

“我们会想出办法的。”史蒂夫安慰道，克林特不知他哪儿来的信心。他们三人消失回纽约专心研究巴基的新手臂，而克林特并没有跟着他们。他在电视厅坐了一个小时，盯着屏幕发呆，思考要怎么才能在这鬼地方待几年还不被打死。他不能一直靠娜塔莎帮他摆脱困境。

布鲁斯正清醒地躺在床上，聆听孟买夜晚的嘈杂，假装自己随时能够入睡。克林特发现自己坐在他床边，看向窗外奇怪的方形窝棚和披屋，以及夜空中闪烁的群星。

“你可以躲起来。”布鲁斯说，“待在有警卫的区域，或者是他们想不到能找到你的地方。”

克林特耸耸肩。“没人能躲一辈子，迟早会有人找到你。”和父亲一起生活教会了他这点。

布鲁斯坐起来靠着墙，疲惫地说：“的确。最后它可能会占据你的生活，直到你忘记逃亡之前自己究竟是谁。”

克林特抬起眉毛看他，只得到一个疲倦的摇头作回应，于是他没再追问下去。如果布鲁斯不想谈这个，也没必要逼他讲。

“那我猜我就只能一直被卷进斗殴中了。”克林特说。直到说出口，他才真正意识到，这就是他现在的生活。和一个想扯下他手臂的家伙困在一个牢房，无论克林特做什么，对方总是会回来，而他无处可逃。

他感觉到自己的胃重重往下坠，不得不深呼吸压下心头翻涌的绝望。他的生活怎么会变成这样？他为什么会觉得帮助巴尼会是好主意？他就应该直接上床睡觉、别管巴尼的事，永久摆脱那个混蛋。

他眨眨眼，憋回在眼眶打转的眼泪，将所有痛苦吞进肚子，无情地把它压在最深处。好吧，他的人生是彻底完蛋了，可如果他在监狱的电视厅哭鼻子，也不会让事情好转。

布鲁斯长叹一口气：“我唯一能想到的办法就是照着去演。如果他们觉得你是疯子，那就做个疯子。如果他们觉得你可能会随时发狂，便会自觉保持距离。”

“假装精神崩溃？”克林特想了想，“那我得小心不要进精神病院。”

“没错。”布鲁斯同意，“这不是最好的计划，而且绝对不是长远之计。”

克林特思考了几分钟，看着一片云飘过月亮。长远之计会是什么？从废水管挖地道逃狱吗？

“你需要能照看你的朋友。”旺达说，她和皮特罗正在托尼的游艇船舱内，面前放着笔记本电脑。“当你只有一个人的时候，才容易成为目标。”

克林特皱起眉头。“在这儿能和我交心的人可没多少。”

“你们不一定非得交心，可以只是在一起消磨时间。”旺达解释，“保持小团体行动，这样他们就没办法孤立你，就像羚羊。”

克林特认真考虑了一会儿。或许他一直在用族群作借口封闭自我。他看了一圈电视厅里分散的小团体，思考哪个是他可以努力融入的。可看上去没人能吸引他。

 

 

史蒂夫和托尼第一次上床，整个族群都知道了。克林特熄灯后躺在床上，突然感觉到从连结传来的情热躁动，身边还有一群汉子努力入睡的声音，真是超他妈尴尬。他紧闭双眼，努力去想些没那么性感的事，但当他意识到族群一半的人（包括巴基），都在跟着史蒂夫和托尼自慰时，这点努力华丽丽地失败了。

哦老天，为什么克林特只能待在监狱？否则就能和巴基一起，这样将性欲的热浪席卷超感连结的人就是他们了。

“有一天就轮到我们俩。”巴基喘息着，紧紧握住自己的勃起，“很快。老天，希望再快点，克林特，我想见你抚摸你亲吻你感受你……”

巴基射出来的时候，克林特也跟着剧烈颤抖。他不得不咬住舌头不让自己呻吟出声，然后侧躺着蜷起身子，攥紧拳头克制自己不要缴械投降。就因为这里大多数人不要脸地让人听见他们自撸，并不代表克林特也要抛弃自尊。

好吧，不管怎么说，至少接下来几个月不要。谁知道离开这里时他会变得多堕落？当然，除非杰克逊在此之前杀了他。

巴基放松地躺回床上，放缓自己的呼吸，屈起手臂放在头顶。“抱歉，并不想吓到你。”他说，“这个只是，你知道的。性爱时的胡言乱语。”

“没被吓到。”克林特解释，“就只是，觉得真他妈挫败。”

巴基长叹一声。“没错。”他同意道。

 

 

“示威游行安排在18号。”旺达告诉托尼。

托尼点点头：“19号我要和财政贸易部部长会面。他以为我们会讨论贸易和关税法，不过只要你们有话说，我就会搬出‘斯塔克工业不能和专制政府合作’那老一套，然后威胁撤回我的所有投资——顺便一提其数额目前已相当惊人，除非他们举行一次自由选举。”

“我也会联系他们，说我们对投资有所疑虑。”托尔附和道。

“你知道，我总觉得企业这样试图操控政府是件坏事。”布鲁斯说。

“如果我们的政府不听取人民的意愿，那他们活该被企业操控。”旺达反驳，“另外，他们已经被操控了。贪污腐败渗透进各级政府，还引发了政治镇压。”

“我知道，”布鲁斯回应道，“可就是觉得不对。”

托尼耸了耸肩。“我和托尔操控，总好过其他那些我认识的跨国大集团。”

这整件事克林特都没有参与，但他喜欢在旁边听。策划推翻政府比看罪犯在监狱院子里闲逛有趣多了，而且这意味着能和旺达、皮特罗待在托尼的游艇上。尽管它只是停在一个小船坞，但在一条豪华游艇上玩还是感觉很奢侈。

附近传来篮球弹落在地的声音，他的思绪也随之回到监狱院子里。当篮球弹到克林特面前的露天餐桌上时，他刚好接住它，谨慎地发现了守在牢房区入口的警卫。

有几个人围在篮筐下，其中一人挥着手臂大喊：“扔过来！”

克林特看向篮筐，它在三十米外。

“快点，老兄！”那人再次喊道。

克林特朝他笑了笑，然后射篮。篮球飞过半空，正中篮筐。哦没错，直接穿过篮网。

打球的那群人全都转身盯着篮球，然后回过头看他。

“卧槽。”其中一个人说。

“他是我们队的。”另一个人立刻开口，“文尼，你坐板凳去吧。”

那个肯定是文尼的家伙溜到场地边，克林特便笑着跳下板凳。“我好多年没打了。”他走过去时提醒他们。

“一直像那样投篮，你会没事的。”那个拉他进队伍的人说。

原来，如果你有好准头，这十年每天练习射箭，更别说空闲时间还向杂技演员学习些小把戏，缺乏经验并不能阻止你成为篮球高手，那么一群大部分时间都在打篮球的人会非常高兴让你和他们混在一起。

那天晚上，斯科特·朗——那个让克林特进自己队伍的人，把他拉去坐下和他们一起吃晚饭。“朋友会保护你的。”旺达如此说道。克林特看见杰克逊正怒视着自己，于是给了对方一个“滚去吃屎”的笑容。

 

 

托尼给巴基装了临时义肢，然后以观察义肢使用情况这样蹩脚的借口，又多待了几天。鉴于他大部分时间都和史蒂夫一起，克林特不确定这样要怎么观察。

巴基趁机逃出公寓，去最近的公园闲逛，克林特非常享受这个。能看见树和草坪的感觉不错，尽管他实际上并不是真的在这里。

“我得找份工作。”巴基躺在草坪看着天空飘过的云，开口说，“但我不知道要做什么。我总是想等我离开军队，我会像史蒂夫那样加入警队，但他们现在不会要我，因为我没了一条手臂。”

“我的建议是不要做一名罪犯。”克林特表示，“因为，让我告诉你，他们说监狱有多糟的时候可没开玩笑。”

“马戏团怎么样？”巴基问。

克林特冷哼一声。“也很糟。”他回答，“这就是我的整个职业履历。你应该去向其他有真正事业的人寻求建议。”

“我一直在想或许去向托尼要几百万，这样我就不用再工作了。”巴基笑着说。

克林特突然振奋。“哦，我知道，然后等我出狱了你就可以养我。我对被人包养没意见。”

巴基坏笑：“我对包养你也没意见。”

“如果你要对我为所欲为，我同样没意见。”克林特下流地眨了眨眼，“只要给我这个机会。”

“我会立刻给你机会，”巴基说，“如果你没被关起来的话。”

克林特叹了口气。“见鬼的巴尼。”他如此呢喃道，估计已是第一千次。

 

 

“我会想念这里的。”旺达说，环顾了一圈托尼的游艇，而皮特罗在收拾自己最后的行李。

“很难不想念住在豪华游艇上的感觉。”皮特罗说。克林特用旺达的手抚摸过光滑的木桌表面。

“我肯定托尼不介意你再待久些。”克林特开口。

旺达摇摇头：“我们得回索科维亚。我们不能在流亡国外的时候发起改革。”

皮特罗抬头看了看四周。“他们中的一个在这儿？”

她点点头：“克林特。”

皮特罗朝着错误的方向挥了挥手：“嘿，克林特。”                 

克林特迈两步来到皮特罗面对的位置。“你好，皮特罗。”他也挥手回应，“好吧，现在我觉得自己像个幽灵。旺达，你想和我一起做吓死人的陶器不？” 

旺达冷哼一声，接着摇了摇头，皮特罗好奇地看她。“他觉得自己是帕特里克·斯威兹。”（梗出自经典电影《人鬼情未了》）

皮特罗嗤之以鼻：“他想得美。”他拉上笔记本电脑包的拉链，拎在肩膀上，然后抓过他的行李箱。“行，我准备好了。”

旺达点点头，拎起自己的袋子。于是克林特横跨欧洲，来到正在吃午饭的娜塔莎面前，对方完全无视了周围吵闹的舞者。克林特坐在对面一看她的餐盘，便做了个鬼脸。

“我还以为监狱的伙食已经够糟了。”

“这比监狱的伙食健康得多。”她说。坐在旁边的女人皱眉瞅了她一眼，但娜塔莎只是冷漠地瞪回去，直到对方移开视线。

监狱的蜂鸣器响起，克林特不情愿地回到现实生活中。至少现在有人和他一起坐着吃饭，尽管他和他们除了愿意花时间把球扔向球框也没其他共同点。

好吧，也不怎么准确。他发现他和朗同样有幽默感，虽然克林特并不是个秘密电子工程天才。

当然，他的确能成为一名天才，托尼能让克林特看上去懂电子工程之类的，但那感觉像是在作弊。

他端着早餐托盘坐在桌前，朗开口说：“所以，我听说杰克逊想狠狠踹你脑袋？”

“没错，他向我提过几次。”克林特答道，戳了戳那堆大概是鸡蛋的东西，想着为什么它会黄得如此鲜艳。这不可能是纯天然的，对吗？

“你想到解决办法了？”朗继续问。

克林特耸耸肩：“躲着他？”

“行，好吧。祝你好运。”朗表示。

克林特问：“你有更好的建议？”

斯科特也戳了戳自己托盘里艳得像霓虹灯的鸡蛋。“没，说真的。我是说，我们会照看你，可迟早他会逮到你一个人的时候。”

“那我就像捏坚果一样捏爆他的头。”娜塔莎说，瞥了一眼克林特的早餐，“你还觉得这玩意儿看上去比我的午餐美味？”

克林特尽可能无视她的出现。“好吧，我听说每年这个时候医院区挺不错。”

“当然。”朗说，“那里的食物绝对更好。”

“巴顿！”一名警卫大喊，克林特转过头去，“有人探访。”

克林特愣愣地盯着他：“你说真的？”谁他妈会来探访？他和巴尼现在没法表演，马戏团没人在乎他们的死活，而且他也不认识其他人。好吧除了他的族群。有一秒他想过可能会是巴基，但很快恢复理智。巴基正在布鲁克林，努力无视史蒂夫起床去执勤的噪音，假装自己还在睡觉。当你和他们有精神连结，绝对没人能把你吓一跳。

“我可没时间给你浪费。”警卫瞪了他一眼。克林特丢下早餐，起身跟上他。

警卫带他来到一个小房间，然后把他推进去，大力关上门锁好。里面有三个人等着克林特，身穿几乎一模一样的西装，其中一人坐在桌前，另外两个无疑是他的下属，正站在他身后。

“你好，巴顿先生。”坐着的男人说，“请坐。”

克林特坐下来，怀疑地上下打量对方，手臂交叉在胸前。“好吧，我猜你们找错人了，因为我一点也不知道这是要干嘛。”

男人放下一堆照片，将它们呈扇形散开，那全是克林特的照片。大部分拍摄自马戏团，照片里的他在朝各种各样的靶子射箭，还有一些是他在监狱院子里和杰克逊对峙。

“你他妈怎么搞到这些照片的？”克林特问，把它们挪到面前匆匆翻阅了一遍，“等等，你一直在监视我？老天，那肯定超他妈无聊。”

“我不喜欢这个。”史蒂夫出现在角落，扣上衬衫纽扣。

“我也是。”旺达说。

“我叫科尔森特工。”男人回答，并收起那些照片，放回一个印着克林特名字的档案。“我所隶属的政府机构愿意向你提供一个工作机会。”

巴基出现在史蒂夫身旁，瞪着科尔森。“去他妈的西装混蛋。”他低声咒骂，但克林特没怎么听，因为巴基现在只穿了条平角裤，而且，哇哦，还裸着好大一片肌肤，他现在怎么可能集中注意力到别的事上？

娜塔莎叹了口气，在克林特面前打了个响指。“专心点。”她不满地说，“问他是哪个机构的。”

克林特把视线从巴基的胸膛撕下来。“那是哪个机构？”

“恐怕这是机密。”科尔森回答。

“当然他妈的是了。”巴基嘟哝道。克林特毅然将视线保持在科尔森身上，而不是看向巴基再被分心。

“一个超级神秘的政府机构他妈的要我干啥？”

科尔森再次打开档案。“你是名出色的神射手，而且我们有证据证明你具备肉搏格斗技能。”

“那是我的肉搏格斗技能。”娜塔莎插嘴。

“我是名出色的弓箭手。”克林特纠正道，“别告诉我你们是什么罗宾汉机构。”

“这些技能是可转移的。”科尔森说，“以我的经验来看，用一种武器有好准头的人用其他武器同样有好准头。”

“所以呢？”克林特问，“你想招募我做一名狙击手之类的？”他张开双臂指了指四周的牢房。“严格说来我可不是名自由特工。”

“别这么做。”巴基说，“克林特，我是认真的。这些机构只会把人吞噬殆尽。你不能让这种事发生在你身上。”

科尔森交叠双手放在桌上。“我们能让你立即出狱，作为交换你得签署一份为我们服务七年的合同。你同样能得到非常可观的年薪和其他各种福利。”

立即出狱。这意味着远离杰克逊和他的跟班，或许还能亲自去见巴基。

“他们还是没说你要做什么。”娜塔莎指出，“他们要你射杀谁？”

“好吧，听上去很棒。”克林特回应道，“你真的得告诉我我要干啥。什么也不知道就签，七年可是很长时间呢。”

“我们的机构保护美国免遭来自国内外的威胁。”科尔森说，“你将接受各种技能训练，但最终会加入我们其中一支突击队。”

“不。”巴基制止道，“不，别这么做。他们要把你变成杀手。”

“如果连机构名字都是机密，那你永远只能活在黑暗里。”娜塔莎说，“七年后你可回不来。”

克林特犹豫了。这整件事真是见鬼的可疑，但能出狱重获自由真的很有诱惑力。

科尔森前倾上身，显然注意到他的犹豫。“我们把未来摆在你面前，巴顿先生。”他继续劝道，“否则你接下来几年都会待在监狱，出狱后只会发现这个世界多不同情一名前服刑囚犯。这是一个很好的提议，你应该接受。”

“不，你他妈不应该。”巴基说，“动动脑子！你这么做，会被派去世界各地执行刺杀任务。”

“他们会全程监视你，确保你没有叛变。”娜塔莎补充，“你无法解释自己认识族群，只能掩盖我们的所有踪迹不被他们发现。”

“也就是说不能来见我们。”史蒂夫平静地开口。

巴基猛地一拍墙壁。“操，克林特！他们会把你变成另一个人！”

直到几个月前，克林特大概会说这是件好事。可现在，他是一个没有学历的前巡艺团表演者服刑囚犯，身边没有他能忍受的家人，没有他真正面对面见过的朋友，也没机会拥有不同于过去的未来。

然而，他实实在在拥有的，是他的族群。

科尔森给了克林特一个微笑，好像在说克林特的沉默是他准备要同意的迹象，然后掏出一沓厚厚的文件。“如果你现在签合同，就可以在几小时内离开这里。”

操，这可真诱人。克林特看了一眼巴基，看见他脸上写满的挫败和用力攥紧的拳头，然后叹了口气。

他坐直身子靠在椅背上。“抱歉，老兄，做不到。是这样，我其实呢有个男朋友。”

巴基松了一口气，全身放松抵着墙。

“资料里没有提这个。”科尔森说，皱着眉低头看档案，好像被它背叛了似的。“不过，这并不是问题。‘不问不说’政策已经废除，而且我们机构反正也不受它影响。”

“好吧，真棒。”克林特回应道，“对根除制度下的恐同是个好消息。但我的意思其实是，我有一个男朋友，如果我签合同加入什么可疑的政府机构、消失七年去杀恐怖分子或者做你们在做的随便什么事，我男朋友绝对要杀了我。”

“他该死的当然会。”巴基说。克林特想给他一个灿烂的微笑，但还是忍住了。

史蒂夫在一旁嬉皮笑脸：“托尼肯定会后悔去睡觉错过这个。”

科尔森的表情没有变化。“你不觉得他会因为你杀人坐几年牢更难过？”

克林特耸耸肩。“他很清楚我没杀任何人。他才不会因为我进冤狱就抛弃我。”他抬起一边眉毛说，“或者试图用这事影响我签字放弃自己的人生。”

科尔森点了点头，重新收好合同。“非常好，巴顿先生。”他拿出一张商务名片，将它滑过桌面。“如果你改主意，随时可以打电话给我。”

“别指望了。”克林特说，但还是拿走了卡片。如果不拿似乎不太礼貌。

 

 

“我听说你有个男朋友。”托尔踩过浪花回到岸上时说道。他撇开脸上湿漉漉的头发，手臂下还夹着块冲浪板。

克林特翻了个白眼。“那我还能怎么称呼他？‘住在我脑子里的火辣帅哥’？”

“你是说巴基是唯一一个住在你脑子里的帅哥吗？”托尔用受伤的语气质问，然后不知做了什么，让自己的腹肌以一种非常令人分心的方式跳动起来。

“行啦。”克林特无奈地纠正，“好吧，他是唯一一个住在我脑子里不是直男、或没操过另一个在我脑子里的家伙的帅哥。好多了？”

托尔笑起来。“好太多了，吾友。”他拍了拍克林特的肩膀，大力得差点让克林特双膝跪地。

“你知道我能听见你。”巴基说道，从托尼和史蒂夫道别的场景转过身来。托尼终于用光了待在纽约的借口，准备飞回罗马。

“你是说我错了吗？”克林特问，然后抓紧机会环顾四周，瞧瞧私人飞机的登机门是怎么样的。真高级。“因为，如果你没意识到自己辣得冒烟，我很高兴告诉你所有细节。”

巴基回了个白眼，但克林特注意到他左肩的扭动。没错，好吧，显然有些事需要巴基自己想明白，因为就算失去一条手臂，也影响不了他夺人心魄的魅力。

“求你别告诉我们。”托尼终于愿意离开史蒂夫的怀抱，好像他有说这话的资格。“我的意思是，让我们诚实点，我们都很辣，其他人有注意到吗？你们觉得是不是因为我们超感者比智人更有先天优势？”

“所以怎样，我们都有惊异的心理能力和模特般迷人的外表？”克林特说，“老兄，那些可怜的蠢货真惨。”

“你指那些是这颗星球的主流生命形式、最近还把你关起来的家伙？”巴基问，“做他们那种人的确糟透了。”

史蒂夫叹了口气。“我认为我们不应该和他们对立起来，比起差异我们其实更加相似。”

“没错，没错，当然了，通情达理队长。”说罢，托尼瞅了瞅手表，瑟缩了一下。“好吧，现在我真得走了。和你面对面相处真是无与伦比，尤其是亲吻还有，你懂的，其他事儿——”

“听听他还装纯情，我们都收到现场直播，知道他俩在干啥了。”巴基对克林特低声说。史蒂夫的脸上浮起淡淡的红晕。

“等我俩有机会，也来引发一次跨国群交。”克林特朝巴基露出一个性感的坏笑。

“你知道吗？”朗的声音突然响起，克林特眨眼间回到自己坐着的床铺，“杰克逊说你只是坐在那盯着空气自言自语，我之前还以为是胡说八道，现在看看你。”

克林特一开始想过直接否认，但大概已经太迟了，所以就只是翻了个白眼。“你不会想说我是个疯子然后揍我一顿，对吧？”

“才不会。”朗回答，“我还挺喜欢疯子的。”他拍了拍克林特的膝盖，“不过我是来叫你到我队上打球的，因为兰道尔带了艾伦到他那一队，而艾伦估计有九米高，所以我们需要所有能找到的帮手。”

克林特放下一直用来在造访族群时打掩护的书，跳下床铺。“没问题。”他答应道，将此时纽约的告别抛到一边。毕竟对他来说，托尼在美国还是意大利都没什么区别。他们依然只相隔一个念头。

 

 

抵抗组织的成员将旺达和皮特罗偷偷运回索科维亚，以及时参加他们组织的大游行。示威从中午开始，横穿索科维亚中部行进到政府大楼外的广场，在克林特起床吃早餐前就已经开始顺利进行。

政府并不是完全没意识到要发生的事，但抗议队伍的规模之大似乎超出他们所料。旺达和皮特罗走在人群最前面，挥舞着旗帜和口号。警察聚集在街头怒视他们，但没有动手制止，显然被这样的人数吓到了。

只是目前为止而已。克林特不愿去赌会一直保持平静。

“嘿，巴顿，别发呆了。”朗在克林特面前打了个响指，说道，“上帝，你是要神游一整天？”

大概吧，克林特想，但他重新专注于自己此时身处的地方。至少在警察用上水枪和催泪瓦斯之前。 

接下来几个小时内，克林特一边进行牢狱生活的日常，一边关注索科维亚的情况。人群一到广场便喊了会儿口号，接着，皮特罗帮旺达爬上某个死了不知多久的索科维亚贵族的雕像底座，好让她做鼓舞人心的演讲。

“她很擅长这个。”巴基说。

克林特点点头。“我猜政府想除掉她是有原因的。”他看了眼巴基，发现他身穿一件夹克，系了领带，头发往后绑起来。哦，这可比见证革命诞生有趣多了。他转过去上下打量巴基：“你看上去不错。”

巴基回他一个白眼，不自在地扯了扯衣领。“我有场工作面试。”

“你会完爆全场的。”克林特说。

“没错。”巴基自嘲道，“所有人都想雇一个唯一一份实践工作经历还是对别人开枪的残疾人。”

“胡说。”克林特劝道，“拜托，自信点。你无与伦比，有你是他们的福气。”

“行，好吧。”巴基说，但听上去并不相信。

一只手抓住克林特的肩膀，用力扳过他的身子，把他甩在墙上。克林特这才意识到自己走在过道时分了心，现在他独自一人，面前是杰克逊和他的一位跟班。

操。

“嘿，疯子。看来你把你朋友忘在什么地方了。”杰克逊说道，上前揪起克林特的衣领。

巴基冷冷地开口：“不是所有朋友。”

“反正是那些不是想象出来的朋友。”杰克逊补充道，让巴基翻了个白眼。

“我他妈可不是什么粉色大象。”他低声抱怨。克林特尽最大努力无视他。他不认为现在和一个杰克逊看不见的人交谈会有什么好结果。

“可你似乎总是和你的小伙伴形影不离。”他对杰克逊说，瞄了一眼他的跟班，“说实话，你是不是怕一个人？如果是，你大可承认，这里很安全。”

不知什么原因，这似乎只是让杰克逊更愤怒了。“我等这个很久了。”他咆哮道，一拳砸向克林特的脸。

克林特尽全力躲开，拳头只是擦过他的脸颊。“天啊，老兄，拜托！”他说，“我他妈对你做了什么？”

“该死的混蛋！”巴基咆哮道。

“你的存在。”杰克逊咬牙切齿地回答，然后再次向他袭来。这次克林特没能躲过，脸上完全承受了这一记拳头。“或许这能教会你别他妈做个怪胎。”

“克林特，让我他妈的撕了他。”巴基怒吼，他这样可真贴心，但如果有任何人要撕了杰克逊，那也肯定是克林特。毕竟，他才是那个被揍出瘀青的人。

或者娜塔莎可以这么做，反正克林特没意见。克林特很赞同她凶狠残暴的一面。

“嘿！”幸好从过道尽头传来熟悉的声音。克林特看过去，发现朗和他的朋友路易斯朝他们走来。“杰克逊，你居然敢对我们的最佳球员动手。滚开。”

杰克逊脸色阴沉地看着他们，然后怒视克林特：“这可没完。”

他和他朋友灰溜溜离开了，克林特深吸一口气。操，有一天他真的会在监狱里被揍死。

“你还好吗？”朗和巴基几乎同时问道。巴基狠狠瞪了朗一眼。

“我很好。”克林特同时告诉他俩，“真的没事，只是脸紫了一块。”

“我猜那只会让你的脸更帅，对吗？”朗说。

巴基怒视杰克逊的背影。“我们得找到解决这人渣的办法。下次可能就不只是脸紫一块那么简单。”

“我没事。”克林特坚持道，“你太担心了。”

朗朝他眨了好一会儿眼睛，克林特这才意识到如果他想表现正常点，那就回应错人了。

“对我的脸。”他补充道，“你太担心我的脸了。我的脸一直那么帅。”

“好吧，那是真的。”巴基说，然后长叹一口气。他伸出手朝克林特比划。“和这几位朋友待在一起，好吗？”然后便消失了。

“我真觉得我没有。”朗缓缓说道。他看向路易斯：“嘿，我一直在和巴顿调情自己却没注意到吗？”

“没有，老兄。”路易斯答道，“我的意思是，反正我没注意到，可能我不在的时候你迷上他，一直在讲他漂亮的蓝眼睛之类的，但我觉得没有，似乎不太像你，伙计。”

克林特活动了一下肩膀，面带微笑，希望能忘掉这事。“是要开始打比赛？”

“不是。”朗说，“我们想去电视厅，要来吗？我们不介意你和我们，或者是，你懂的，其他人聊天。”他意味深长地朝空气抬起眉毛。

“我猜这要看电视在放什么节目。”克林特说，努力无视自己发热的耳朵。显然，他只能接受自己这个和想像中的人交谈的名声。棒极了。

 

****

 

示威游行进展顺利，直到出了差错。克林特正在电视厅，假装看什么无聊医务剧，警察们就在这时采取行动。

他们先是大声宣告让群众散开，然后穿戴全套防暴装备向广场前进。

“稳住！”旺达对人群呼喊，“我们是人民，我们要求政府倾听我们的声音！”

人群怒吼着，警察行动了，一切都变得混乱不堪。催泪瓦斯爆开，皮特罗抓住旺达的手臂，把她拉下雕像。他们的朋友紧紧环绕着他们，催促他们离开，担心政府会对组织者施加可怕的惩罚。

他们差点被抓住。旺达和皮特罗还有其他人都被冲散，困在人群中。警察包围了他们，并将他们逼到一堵墙边，像罗马士兵一样拼起手里的防暴盾牌，把所有人挤到一起。旺达就在中间，绑了一条围巾捂住口鼻以防吸入催泪瓦斯，到处都是混乱的人群和叫喊。

克林特环顾四周，努力思考他们要怎么救她出去，但他只能看到一片混乱。

“快点！这边！”有人喊道，拉住旺达的手腕让她跟上，从人群中挤到墙边，那里有人放下了一条绳子。她抓住绳子，它开始上升，将她带离人群。

“嘿！阻止她！”一位警察喊道，橡胶子弹击打在她旁边的墙上。她努力抓紧绳子，可双手开始往下滑。

“让我来。”克林特说道并接管了旺达的身体。他调整好她紧抓绳子的手，然后开始向上爬，左右手轮流交替，好像要登上大马戏篷的篷顶。

在墙顶，有人抓住她的手拉她上来，然后退到一边。

“嘿，老妹。”皮特罗说，而旺达向他微笑。

“让我们离开这里。”

他们跑过天台，躲开警察的封锁线，溜进一栋大楼，跑到了街尾。

“好消息是，媒体的镜头拍得很棒。”托尼的影像在电脑屏幕上闪烁，“而且在国际引起很大关注。坏消息是，你们的警方部门真的有很多恶棍。”

“我们早就知道了。”旺达苦涩地说。

 

 

第二天一早托尼就飞去索科维亚，这意味着那时的克林特还在睡觉。好吧，直到一阵疼痛席卷了族群他才惊醒，发现一群戴黑色头套的男人逼停了托尼的豪华轿车。他们射杀了他的司机，朝托尼头上一记猛击（正是这一下惊醒了克林特），迫使他跪在地上。

一瞬间，整个族群都站在那儿。

“操，我们应该怎么做？”克林特问，“娜塔莎？

她摇摇头：“这么多枪指着我不能冒险。”

“托尼，你得和他们交谈，尽可能获取多点信息。”史蒂夫说。

“嘿，拜托伙计们，我知道遇见名人总是很兴奋，但——”托尼开口，然后被头上的另一下重击敲晕过去，突然陷入沉默。

“托尼！”史蒂夫在纽约的卧室里大喊，但已经太迟。他们和托尼的连接断开了。

“我们得搞清楚抓他的人是谁。”布鲁斯说道，急匆匆穿过繁忙的公路，努力避开来往的摩托车。“他们会把他带去哪儿？”

旺达颤抖地长舒一口气，看了一眼和她一起藏身地下室的皮特罗。“他们看上去像政府的人。”她说，“他们不想被人认出身上的制服，都会打扮成这样。”

“看来我们的计划引起了他们的注意。”托尔也开口，“而且他们对此一点也不高兴。”他原本在和一大群朋友吃晚餐，但是一看到麻烦便马上冲出餐厅的走廊。

“我们要怎么做。”娜塔莎问。她正在排练，依然踮着脚尖保持完美平衡，但克林特感觉到紧张感传遍她全身。

“我们什么也做不了。”巴基回答，“现在还做不了。我们得等托尼醒过来。”他掀开被子下床，走进史蒂夫的卧室。

“他醒过来时我们要做好准备。”史蒂夫说，在巴基进来时抬起头，给他让出床上自己旁边的位置。“我们不能让他发生任何事。”

这说起来容易，但如果那些人决定对托尼开枪，或者就只是折磨他，他们又能怎么办？他们或许能造访他，但如果托尼不知道自己在哪儿，他们该死的要怎么救他出来？他们大多数人都在地球的另一边。

托尼昏迷了挺长一段时间，克林特洗澡的时候，他才吸着气醒来，眨了眨眼环顾四周的混凝土墙壁。他被绑在椅子上，关在一个像是地下牢房的地方，门由坚硬的铁栏杆做成。

克林特来的时候，托尼轻轻摇摇头开口：“伙计们，我改变主意了，还是让索科维亚自己解决设施问题吧。”

“我觉得这可能有点晚了。”克林特说道。被绑在椅子上的托尼看了他一眼，发现对方一丝不挂，愣了好一会儿才反应过来。

“哇哦，巴顿，事先提醒一下好吗？对我来说现在可不是欲火焚身的好时候。”

克林特翻了个白眼，然后洗掉头上的泡沫。

“集中注意力，托尼。”史蒂夫说。他现在穿着警服，肯定已经开始执勤了。“你知道自己在哪儿吗？”

托尼摇摇头：“不清楚。”

娜塔莎问：“你能听到什么？”

“什么也没有。”托尼回答，“没有窗，没有声音，只有混凝土。而且还有点冷。”

克林特环顾牢房四周，发现巴基正站在角落用炙热的眼神盯着他。克林特向他露出自己最迷人的坏笑，接着走去检查门锁，让他的臀部进入巴基的视线内。他才不是故意这么做的呢。巴基情不自禁地从喉咙发出一声低吼。

门锁很大，但并不是特别复杂。“如果你能挣脱绳子，找到一块大概这么长的金属，”克林特说着比划了一下，“我估计可以把锁撬开。”

“棒极了。”托尼应道，“我现在立刻就去做。”

“那绳子呢？”布鲁斯问，“你能帮他挣脱吗？”

“嘿，我可不是脱逃术表演者。”克林特从门锁前转过身来说。

托尼痛苦地感叹：“什么样的族群会没有脱逃术表演者？”

从远处传来沉重的关门声，他全身僵住了。“哦老天，他们来了。”他深吸一口气，放松肩膀，懒洋洋地靠在椅子上，好像完全不在意绑着他的绳子。

有三个男人走进牢房，其中两个依然戴着头套，另一人摘下头套，露出一个断鼻梁和冷酷的眼神。

“斯塔克先生，你这是在插手索科维亚的内政。”

托尼耸了耸肩：“我插手过很多事，我这人就这样。”

其中一个面具男反手扇了托尼一巴掌。史蒂夫忍不住上前，在意识到自己无能为力时握紧拳头。

那个男人继续说：“别不当回事，斯塔克先生。我是认真的，你威胁到了我们的国家主权。”

“狗屎。”托尼骂道，这让他又被揍了一拳，“唯一威胁到你们国家的，是你们的强权政府。”

克林特不得不佩服托尼这种根本闭不上嘴的本事。然而看史蒂夫的表情，他绝对不会这么说，尤其是托尼又挨了一拳。

“就只是告诉他他想听的话。”娜塔莎说，“只要他们放你走，我们就能报仇。”

托尼无视了她。“说真的，你们有用来折磨外国人的漆黑地下室，居然还因为我说你们强权而生气？顺便一提，这可不受我们政府待见，他们爱死了我和我公司贡献的经济增长，更别说总理还特喜欢来我的游艇玩。而且，嘿，你们不是一直努力想进欧盟吗？这样真的没啥帮助啊。”

他又被打了。

“斯塔克先生，你来到我们国家煽动混乱，与马克西莫夫双子为首的恐怖组织勾结。”那个男人说，“我们有权拘留你进行审讯。”

“哪有那么多审讯。”托尼继续贫嘴，“而且谁他妈是马克西莫夫双子？我只是个关心员工福利的家伙而已。”

这给他招来另一记拳头，史蒂夫挫败地低吼：“这样下去不是办法。”

“你他妈快点，巴顿。”克林特听见有人在洗澡间外抱怨，于是瞬间回到监狱浴室里。他关掉水，伸手拿起毛巾，留下其他人照看托尼。如果他因为独占淋浴而卷进斗殴，可帮不上什么忙。

他尽快穿好衣服，没有去吃早餐，而是走回自己的床位。等他躺下回到索科维亚时，托尼正被那两个面具男拖着走在长廊上，双手绑在后背，看上去非常糟糕。

克林特和族群其他人齐步前进，跟在他身后。

巴基对克林特说：“其实，你的衣服可真扫兴。”史蒂夫不满地看过来，巴基耸耸肩：“怎么?本来就是。”

克林特拍了拍他的手臂：“我保证下次洗澡会来造访你。”

“你只造访他就行。”娜塔莎调侃，“我已经看够了你的屁股。”

“我还没有。”巴基说，小心地看向克林特。克林特向他抛了个媚眼。

史蒂夫长叹一口气。“拜托，我们能先专心救现在被绑架的家伙，把调情留在之后吗？”

“我们两样都能做。”克林特回答，“我们有超级棒的进行多重任务的能力。哦，有窗户。”

托尼在他们经过时瞄了一眼布满灰尘的窗户，旺达凑过去往外看。“我知道我们在哪儿了。”她说，“那是圣马修教堂，我们在它对面。”她皱起眉头，“我觉得这里是农业部办公楼。”

托尼被拖进另一个房间，丢在桌前的椅子上，一个西装男正坐在桌对面。

旺达的眉头皱得更紧。“那是国防部副部长斯特拉克。为什么他会在这儿？”

“斯塔克先生。”斯特拉克说，“我的人报告说你很不愿意合作。”

托尼叹了口气往后靠。“他们除了把我当沙包之外，可没怎么说清楚要我干啥。”他说道，“我来这儿真诚地向你们寻求合作，给你们小得令人惊讶的国家带来新的经济可能性，可你们绑架了我、把我胖揍了一顿。如果你是想扼杀本国所有斯塔克工业投资，那你可成功了。”

“我想扼杀所有渗透进我们政治体制的斯塔克工业。”斯特拉克纠正道，“我们知道你一直在和恐怖分子旺达以及皮特罗·马克西莫夫通讯。你开始大量投资索科维亚的产业时，他们就住在你的游艇上，你真以为我们会相信这只是巧合？”

“恐怖分子？”旺达愤怒地低语。

“推翻我们的政府能让你得到什么好处？”斯特拉克继续问，“你是那种想拥有自己私人国家的亿万富翁吗？索科维亚可不是那么容易得手的目标。”

“老天，我干嘛想要有自己的国家？”托尼叫起来，“警察可一直都很难管。才不，我只想尽量做出正确的商业决策。”

“你并没有。”斯特拉克指出，“请允许我帮你改一下交易条件。你会继续开设你的工厂，拥有目前涉及到索科维亚利益的所有投资，但你不能再来这里，不能发表任何关于本国运作方式的评论。也不能对媒体含沙射影地指责我们侵犯了所谓的人权。”

“好吧，我不会那么做。”托尼保证。

斯特拉克身子向前倾。“除此之外，你的工厂不能只生产义肢。索科维亚军方可以大量使用斯塔克工业制造的著名设备。”

托尼盯着他。“哦，才不要。斯塔克工业已经不再造武器了。说真的，你觉得你对我粗暴点，我就会为你开个秘密军火工厂？”

斯特拉克坐直身子。“不。我是觉得，如果我说你剩下的选择，是被指控实施间谍活动和针对索科维亚的叛国罪，两种都将判以死刑，你就会同意妥协。”

“我们得救他出来。”史蒂夫说。

“我的人不能闯进国防部的秘密地下室救人。”旺达指出，“我们没有那种资源，而且如果我们被抓住……我不能让他们冒这个险。”

“斯塔克家的人从不妥协。”托尼拒绝道，“所以我们的技术才如此出色。”

斯特拉克露出冷酷的笑容。“我肯定我们会让你改变主意。”他对那两个面具男点头示意，他们将托尼从椅子上拉起来，重新拽出办公室。

巴基咒骂道：“见鬼。”

“没错。”克林特同意。他们要怎么阻止这群人渣折磨托尼直到他屈服？他握紧拳头，感觉到自己有多没用无能，只能困在世界另一头的监狱里。

“你觉得我们中至少有人认识，像是国际突击部队什么的吗？”巴基呢喃道。

克林特眨了眨眼：“我还留着科尔森特工的名片。”

史蒂夫猛地转过身看他，然后摇摇头。“托尼不是美国公民。我们的政府机构才不在乎他的死活。”

“的确，但意大利政府或欧盟的机构在乎。”娜塔莎开口，“而且这些机构和他们的国际同行都有联系。”

克林特已经不是第一次觉得，身为芭蕾舞者的娜塔莎知道不少有趣的事。像是听到这个想法，她冷冷地盯着他好一会儿，然后看回史蒂夫。“我们不能指望他仅靠克林特提供的信息就采取行动。他清楚克林特绝不可能知道这事。”

“如果是警察说的，他或许就会行动了。”史蒂夫说，“如果我告诉他我有个匿名信息来源。”

“另一个给了你这位秘密特工号码的人？”巴基问，然后摇摇头，“我不认为他会买账。信息来源实在太可疑。”

“我们得做点什么。”史蒂夫催促道。托尼被扔在牢房的地板上，再次挨了结结实实的一拳。

“等着，我们去给你好好准备，混蛋。我们给你安排了计划。”断鼻梁的男人笑着说，然后他们便转身离开，锁上身后的门。

托尼叹了口气摔回地上。“好吧，所有人注意一下，我完全同意史蒂夫的意见。我们是得做些什么，最好在那些家伙回来对我做不可描述的事之前。”

史蒂夫蹲在他身边，一只手放在他的肩膀上。“你会没事的，托尼。”他轻声说道，“你不是一个人。”然后靠近亲吻他。克林特想象现在监控里的托尼会是什么样子。

托尼长叹一口气，和史蒂夫抵着彼此的额头。“是的，好吧。”他说，“打给那个特工。最糟的也不过是把我们炸飞罢了。”

 

 

克林特找出科尔森特工的名片，然后坐在史蒂夫的巡逻警车后座上，把号码递给他。史蒂夫的搭档山姆正在开车，聊起什么这周末他要举行的家庭烧烤聚会，而史蒂夫就只是把号码输入手机，然后向后视镜里的克林特点头，示意说自己已经保存好了。

“嘿，山姆，能把车停一会儿吗？”史蒂夫问，“我要打个电话。”

山姆翻了个白眼。“让我猜猜。这又是另一场和你不能告诉我的某人之间的秘密谈话。”

“差不多吧。”史蒂夫回答，而山姆在找地方停车，“应该不会很久。”

正当他要下车时，山姆按着他的手臂拉住他。“史蒂夫，你知道你可以信任我任何事，对吧？”他试探道，“我知道巴基回来事情变得很不容易，但你看上去可能在困扰别的事。”

史蒂夫犹豫地看了一眼手机。“是的，我知道。”他说，“只是这挺复杂的。”

山姆放开他的手臂，耸了耸肩坐回去。“大部分事情都是。”

“没错。”史蒂夫低声同意，然后下了车。克林特跟着他出来，走到几英尺外的小巷里。

“好了，我要说什么？”史蒂夫抬头问娜塔莎。

她想了一会儿，说道：“让我来。”然后接管了史蒂夫的身体拨通号码。

响到第三声时，科尔森接起电话：“国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局。”

老天，这可真绕口。如果这就是克林特原本要加入的机构，那可真的逃过一劫，因为他绝对没法记住这么长的名字。

“皮特罗。”旺达转向她哥哥，对方已经弓着背坐在笔记本电脑前，就等她开口，“查一查，国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局。”皮特罗开始飞快地打字，以至于克林特觉得他的指尖会擦出火花。旺达重新看向娜塔莎：“我们查的时候和他保持通话。”

“早上好。”娜塔莎用史蒂夫的声音说，“是科尔森特工吗？”

“你是谁？”科尔森谨慎地问。

“我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯，纽约警局，警号1017。”她回答，“我可以等你查证我的信息。”

“你怎么拿到这个号码的？”科尔森问，“这是私人线路。”

看着史蒂夫的脸做出娜塔莎的表情很奇怪。如果克林特造访族群时就像这样，怪不得杰克逊会觉得他是疯子。

“一位熟人给我的。”娜塔莎说，“恐怕我不能告诉你Ta的身份，但Ta认为对于我要传达的信息，你是最清楚怎么处理的人。”

接着是一阵沉默，克林特可以通过电话听到敲击键盘的声音。科尔森在查史蒂夫的证件，这代表他至少有兴趣。

“恐怕我和执法部门没什么关系，而且纽约不是我的行动区域。”科尔森回答，“我想你的熟人误导了你。”

“如果是在纽约我大可自己解决。”娜塔莎解释道，“我要说的事比这严重。”她犹豫了一会儿，“如果我能信任你。”

“你告诉我的任何信息都将视作最高机密。”科尔森说，“但不代表我帮得上忙。”

“即使你帮不了，我也希望你能知道谁可以。”娜塔莎说，“至少，我的熟人是这么说的。他说你有跨国人际关系。”

回应她的是一声冷哼。“恐怕奉承对我不起作用。”科尔森开口，“我们机构的确跨国活动，但我依然不信能够帮到你。”

“我们找到什么信息了吗？”克林特问旺达，“我不确定她能拖延多久还不激怒他。”

旺达点点头。“就，再等会儿，我们就要——好，行了。国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局，他们是美国政府机构，但在全球范围内活动，对潜在的全球威胁进行间谍侦查、特殊执法和反恐怖主义行动。他们与联合国的合作似乎和与美国合作一样多——几年前就是他们灭了那个什么九头蛇。”

“我们可以信任他们吗？”克林特问。

旺达顿了顿，接着耸耸肩。“我们能信任任何这样的机构吗？我觉得比起索科维亚政府，我们更能信任他们。”

“这不难。”史蒂夫呢喃道，然后叹了口气，“我记得九头蛇的事，简直一团糟，但最后被妥善解决了。我猜我们得信任他们。”

克林特做了个鬼脸，一针见血地指出：“我们可没有多少选择。”

娜塔莎看了他们一眼，然后点点头。“有关索科维亚。”她对科尔森说，“还有托尼·斯塔克，斯塔克工业的。”

然后是长长的沉默。“我在听。”科尔森回答。

 

 

他们给托尼用水刑。

他们把他的头按进水里，每次都让族群其他人感觉到难以呼吸，因为和托尼通感而被呛得倒吸冷气。克林特突然窒息的时候正在院子里，抓着喉咙跪倒在地，其他囚犯围在他身边。

“你还好吗，老兄？”科特问。

克林特挥了挥手，想要告诉其他人“完全没事，这里没啥好看的，就只是因为一个五千英里外溺水的家伙的精神映射呛到而已”。他不确定自己成功传达了这个意思。

那几个索科维亚人重新把托尼的头摁进水中，克林特再一次挣扎着想要呼吸。

通过连结，他可以感受到所有人都是同样的状态，无论他们身在何处，全都瘫倒在地。熟睡的托尔被惊醒，无力地抵着床猛烈拍打被单，好像那是让他窒息的罪魁祸首。布鲁斯治好了一个女孩，应对方父母的挽留吃完晚饭再走，他正在回家路上，接着颓然倒在一条门道前。史蒂夫抵着墙倒在巡逻的小巷里，克林特听到山姆在叫人帮忙，耳边回响着化妆间的芭蕾舞者们在娜塔莎摔下凳子时惊恐的尖叫。索科维亚人再次把托尼拉起来，大喊着让他屈服、同意斯特拉克的条件。

“抱歉，各位。”托尼通过连结对他的族群说，然后告诉折磨他的人去死。过了一会儿，他又被按回水里。

正打扫浴室的巴基跪在浴缸里一块布上。克林特几乎是本能去扶住他，在两人都被隔绝空气时紧握他的手。他的喉咙和鼻子都在灼烧，好像真的吸入了呛到托尼的水，而巴基瞪大双眼，显然就要恐慌症发作。

他们又把托尼拉出水面，允许他喘口气。“会没事的。”克林特安慰道，“他们并不想让他死。”

“我知道。”巴基说，“就只是，感觉他们就是要他死。” 

话音刚落，他们又开始溺水。

有几名囚犯去叫警卫。两名狱警努力驱散围观人群，另一个蹲在克林特旁边，显然想搞明白他妈的要怎么做。

“巴顿？巴顿！你听到我说话吗？”

警卫的声音像是从很远的地方传来。克林特眼前一黑，他和巴基握紧彼此的手竭力呼吸，掌中牢靠的温度比其他一切还要真实。

索科维亚人将托尼拖出水面，扔到地上，其中一人在他大口喘气时上前，狠狠扇他的脸。“你会屈服的。”他说，“我们这才刚刚开始。”

他们把托尼拽回牢房，第一轮折磨似乎先告一段落，但接下来估计和听上去一样糟糕。克林特坐起来身，迫切地大口呼吸。“我没事。”他挥挥手说，“不用担心我。”

警卫冷哼了一声。“是吗，你才没那福气。跟我去医疗区检查一下。我们可不想因为无视一个健康问题让你挂了而惹官司。”

他们以为会有谁代表克林特打官司?克林特不清楚，但还是乖乖跟去看医生。医生检查说他生理上很健康，然后问了一连串刺探性的问题，显然想搞明白是不是恐慌症发作。

克林特尽可能避开那些问题，淡化了整件事。好像不觉得自己刚才差点要死了。

医生严厉叮嘱他如果再有任何症状就得回来，等他终于肯让克林特离开，已经到午餐时间。克林特走去餐厅时，监狱里空荡荡的，于是他把大部分注意力都集中在索科维亚。他们把托尼扔回牢房，只给了他一瓶水和一碗像是炖牛肉的玩意儿。

史蒂夫告诉山姆他不舒服，要回家和巴基待在一起，而巴基打扫完浴室去了厨房。史蒂夫就坐在沙发上造访托尼，在他吃东西时一直陪着他。克林特看着他们垂头弯腰地坐在一起，挨着彼此的肩膀，然后托尼闲扯着要用水瓶做成武器。

“可能不太实际。”克林特说。

托尼长叹道：“你们总是给我泼冷水。”

“没错，这完全是我们干的，而不是索科维亚的秘密警察。”克林特顶嘴，“我们真是群混蛋。”

托尼给了他一个疲惫的眼神，让克林特觉得自己的话没帮上什么忙。他环顾四周，瞧见他们给托尼用来吃炖牛肉的勺子。它看上去又细又廉价，一端呈锥形。

“我不知道那瓶子怎么样，不过我可以用这勺子撬锁。”他说。

托尼的脸亮起来，他拿起勺子检查，然后看了看门。透过栏杆，克林特能看见一名守卫靠在墙边，一脸无聊地盯着地板。

“看来可能得先摆脱他。”克林特说。

“让我来。”娜塔莎提议，“我需要那个水瓶。”

“哈！”托尼指着史蒂夫说，“我就知道。”

克林特没来得及问她到底要那瓶子做什么，因为这时他回到监狱，发现杰克逊和他的五个朋友走到角落看着他，露出了恶毒的坏笑。

见鬼。

“我听说你今早挺忙的，怪胎。”杰克逊说，“你终于要崩溃了吗？”

“我真惊讶他们没把你直接送去精神病院。”他的其中一个跟班附和。

“拜托，伙计们，我们真的得这么做吗？”克林特问，“我只是想吃午饭。”还有从一群邪恶的政府分子手里救个人，但他不认为这么说会有好下场。

他们分散开拦在过道中间，堵住了他的去路。克林特快速思考要不要直接转身跑掉。但是操他妈的，他可不是胆小鬼，而且已经烦透了傻等这场无法避免的胖揍。可能等他们出完气，杰克逊就会觉得没意思，克林特也可以继续保持低调直到出狱那天。

 接下来十秒钟，他才意识到这是个坏主意，他本应该直接逃跑。他们将他围在中间，杰克逊用力推他的肩膀，把他甩到浴室门上，然后揍了他一拳，这让他克林特头晕目眩地后退靠着瓷砖墙。

嗷，操，好疼，现在他被六个想把他撕成碎片的家伙困在浴室里。

“搞什么，克林特？”巴基问，看到克林特把自己推离墙壁，努力做好应战的准备，“你想害自己被干掉吗？”

克林特无视他，弯腰躲过另一记勾拳，接着开始奋力反击，但并没有打中几拳。在马戏团的都是突然兴起的斗殴和暴力，他从来没有花多少时间正儿八经地学打架，尤其是和六个人打。

娜塔莎上前接过控制权，让他松了口气。“我来搞定这个。”她说，“你去帮托尼。”

克林特照做，留下她狠踹杰克逊的脸一脚，从没想过自己的身体能如此迅速优雅地移动。

在索科维亚，门外的守卫已经失去意识地倒在地上，而托尼正蹲在门锁旁，手里拿着勺子。

“不对，要像这样。”说罢，克林特调整好握住勺子的手，准备开始干活，努力不去想他的身体现在可能发生什么。娜塔莎能比他应付得更好。

门锁比意料中的复杂，可能因为勺子不是他能指望的最棒的撬锁工具，他低声咒骂花了几分钟才把它撬开。

“感谢上帝。”托尼走出牢房，看了看过道两头，“现在怎么办？”

史蒂夫的手机突然响起。“是科尔森。”他说道，然后消失去接听，刚好三名守卫冲出过道尽头的门，看见托尼和地上昏迷的守卫，开始一脸凶相地向他奔来。

托尼骂了一句：“操。”

克林特马上回到监狱，娜塔莎已经把两个家伙揍晕过去，但仍面对着其他人。

“托尼需要你。”他说，重新接管自己的身体，怒视着杰克逊。她点点头，一言不发地消失了。

“你他妈个混蛋。”杰克逊瞥了一眼躺在地上呻吟的跟班，“我们要把你撕成碎片。”

克林特回敬道：“你一直这么说，但好像不怎么上心呢。”

“你居然在向他挑衅？”巴基说，杰克逊怒吼着再次冲向克林特，把他撞到墙上，往克林特的下巴重击了两拳，“克林特！”

克林特站起来回击，快要打中时，其中一人抓住他的手腕向后扭，发出断裂声，痛苦传遍手臂，他大叫起来。

“见鬼！”巴基说，然后插手控制了克林特的身体，用头撞那家伙让他放手，接着退后几步。他接受过所有部队训练，是比克林特更出色的战士，但也不能用一只扭断的手腕对付四个愤怒的囚犯。尽管他使出好几下漂亮的攻击，但克林特最后还是倒在地上，被他们困在墙边一起猛踢。

他竭力保护自己的手腕和腹部，听到至少一根肋骨断裂的声音，然后杰克逊击中他的头狠狠撞在墙上，眼前陷入黑暗。

 

 

当他醒过来时，发现自己正躺在床上。一台机器在他脑袋边哔哔响，手臂上有固定器，浑身上下哪里都疼，头晕沉沉的，说明他在用的药劲儿很大。

克林特朝天花板眨眨眼，然后眯起眼睛打量四周，发现他扭断的手腕被手铐拷在床边，一名狱警一脸无聊地垂头坐在椅子上，窗外的医护人员从门口经过。

“这里不是监狱。”他呢喃道，接着清了清喉咙，咳嗽起来。

那名狱警提起精神，皱眉瞅了他一眼。“不是。”他接过话，“你把自己搞得挺惨的。我们在圣安妮医院。”

克林特消化了一会儿信息，又用了些时间才完全明白过来。哇哦，这些药可真厉害。

托尼，托尼遇到麻烦了。他去感知他的族群，但是什么也没有。哦，显然是药效太强，接不通他们疯狂的精神连结。他不知道这也会受药物影响。

真烦人，他现在只想见巴基。他再次闭上眼，想着自己应该好好休息一会儿，并希望醒来时能联系上他们。他祈祷托尼没事，如果他出什么事就糟了。

等他再次醒来，换成另一名警卫垂头弯腰坐在椅子上，紧闭双眼，下巴抵着胸膛。克林特朝他眨了一会儿眼睛，迟缓的意识过一会儿才想起自己被踢了个半死，现在正待在医院。

突然的动静让他意识到，除了自己和警卫，房间里还有别人。他转过头，发现巴基担心地皱眉站在床边。

“巴基。”他微笑起来。他一直担心药效会把他和族群隔离太久。 

“嘿。”巴基说，握住克林特的手，“感觉怎么样？”

“晕乎乎的。”克林特想了一会儿，“而且我觉得，一旦不再晕了会疼得要命。”

巴基皱起眉头。“你被揍得很惨。布鲁斯看见你的医疗记录表还瑟缩了一下。”

“布鲁斯。”克林特想着他说道，“布鲁斯一级棒。”他努力去感知布鲁斯，但连结还是没有反应。“我连接不上他。”他皱着眉头说，“我不——托尼！托尼怎么样？！”

“嘘！”巴基看了一眼还在睡觉的警卫，“托尼很好。你错过了所有好戏。我们帮他逃出来的同时，你的那位特工也派了一支队伍去救他。他们和他碰面，然后用直升机把他从屋顶接走。他现在已经回到罗马了。”

克林特松了口气说：“很好，太好了。”他努力联系托尼，但什么都没有。“我不喜欢这些药。”他告诉巴基，“我感知不了任何人。”

“我知道。”巴基说，“没关系，他们都在这儿。我们一直在担心你。”

“他们在这儿？”克林特问，环顾了一下房间，“我看不见他们。”为什么他能看见巴基却看不见其他人？

警卫动了动，巴基直起身子，从克林特身边退开去拿一个拖把，然后克林特发现他打扮得像个清洁工。就在克林特迟缓的大脑把所有线索拼在一起、然后意识到巴基是真的、物理空间上的在这里时，警卫睁开了眼睛。

“嘿，你在干嘛？”警卫问。

巴基耸耸肩。“打扫。”他无用地解释。

警卫瞪了他一会儿，然后转而看向克林特：“你终于醒了，巴顿？”

克林特盯着他：“我想是吧。”巴基真的在这儿，而他还没意识到自己因为一个傻瓜错过占便宜的机会。他本可以终于亲吻到巴基。

去他妈的。

巴基意味深长地看了克林特一眼，推着清洁车上的水桶和拖把离开房间。

“如果你能保持清醒超过一分钟，我猜我们应该告诉医生。”警卫说，克林特把注意力从巴基身上抽开，转而看着他。

“呃，好吧。”他回应道，“好的，不错的计划。”

 

 

医生和他谈起他的伤，这似乎花了不少时间。他断了一只手腕和好几根肋骨，伴随大量瘀青和内出血（为此他们不得不给他做手术），还有脑震荡。

“我们得继续留你观察几天。”她说。

克林特眨了眨眼。“你是说我会被重新送回监狱。嗷，才不要。”

医生听到这个露出微笑，“好吧，我想也不全是坏消息。”她看了看他的静脉注射，“你还觉得疼吗？我可以给你开点儿其他药止痛。”

“不用了，”克林特说，“我很好。”那可不准确，药效正在消退，他开始感觉到自己现在有多惨，但如果再继续与族群隔绝，他肯定要完。

医生抬起眉毛说：“别逞强。很长一段时间你都会在痊愈的痛苦中。”

克林特费劲地耸了耸肩，拉到肋骨时瑟缩了一下。“生活就是这么痛苦，公主殿下。”

显然她不像他和巴基那样看了八十部儿童电影，因为她盯着他，仿佛他就是杰克逊认为的疯子。现在克林特差不多已经习惯了，所以他只是对她笑没再纠结。她怎么想他关他屁事？

 

 

接下来几个小时，克林特好几次见巴基依然推着拖把和水桶，从房间外晃过，显然是在观察能不能进来，但警卫总是烦人地保持清醒和警戒。克林特在药效消退到能让他联系族群之前睡着了，等他再次醒来，医护人员显然又加了止痛药。

一开始的那名警卫回来了，看上去百无聊赖地玩手机。现在克林特更清醒了些，认出他是那个叫马洛伊的家伙，似乎是位不错的狱警。

 “嘿。”克林特问他，“现在几点？”

马洛伊看了眼手表：“快四点。”

老天，怪不得他看上去这么困。房间外传来动静，克林特发现巴基正在外面的走廊，他的清洁工制服外套了件兜帽卫衣，耷拉肩膀坐在椅子上，假装是在等另一个病房的人。他对上克林特的目光，朝他点点头。

上帝，难道他就这么整晚在医院游荡、守着克林特？克林特心中涌起深沉的爱意。他怎么那么幸运能遇见巴基这样的人？

得找个法子摆脱马洛伊，好让巴基进来和克林特真正说上话。

“你就这么一直看我睡觉？”克林特说，“我的意思是，这不怪你，我这么有魅力很难不盯着看。”

马洛伊并没有被逗笑：“总好过给人搜身。不过也没好多少。”

“我猜我很有可能会逃跑。”克林特同意道，“但我都被人揍了个半死、体内全是止痛药，而且当然，还有这个。”说罢，晃了晃把他拷在床上的手铐。

“你可能出人意料。”马洛伊说，“一些囚犯愿意冒任何风险。”

“否则就会被踢个半死，不难想象为什么。”克林特问，“哦，对了，那些家伙后来有啥下场？”

“他们被送去单独监禁。”马洛伊说。

克林特也猜到了。他看了看巴基，对方的目光依然牢牢盯着他。不能直接感知他的思想和他说话的感觉真奇怪。

马洛伊打了个哈欠，疲惫地活动了一下肩膀。

“你看上去需要一杯咖啡。”克林特说。

马洛伊冷哼一声：“没错，这话差不多就是真理。”

克林特心生一计。“你说医院的咖啡会好过我们在监狱里的吗？”克林特问，然后想了想，“好吧，可能没多大差别。”

“大堂里就有家星巴克。”马洛伊说，克林特感觉对方瞬间振奋起来，“不过对你也没用。”马洛伊补充道，“你现在不应该进食，特别是咖啡。”

克林特做了个鬼脸，摆出他最好的恳狗狗眼。“又不是说你喝的时候我不能在边上闻，你绝对应该这么做。你能喝上咖啡，我至少可以和好咖啡待在一起，双赢啊。”

“而且我下去的时候，你会溜走。”马洛伊说，“当然，没问题。”

克林特抬起眉毛。“溜走？”他重复道，再次晃了晃手铐，“我觉得你大大高估了我的逃脱技能。再说，那他妈有啥意义？我还没蠢到觉得穿着病号服、带一身伤在医院游荡是逃狱的好方法。”

马洛伊盯着他好久，然后又瞄了一眼手表。“好吧，行。”他说，“但我向上帝发誓，如果你给我擅自跑掉……”

“你会在那家星巴克找到我。”克林特放松地靠回枕头，朝他懒洋洋地笑，这大概非常清楚地表明自己到底用了多少药。“或者你可以用咖啡作诱饵设个陷阱。”

马洛伊站起来冷哼一声。“你说你药劲儿上头嗨到没法跑，我第一次觉得你可能说得对。”

“没错，可能吧。”克林特同意道。

马洛伊离开时，巴基裹紧身上的卫衣兜帽，然后站起来冲进克林特的房间。“你他妈到底是怎么做到的？”

“魔法。”克林特说，颤抖地向他伸出手，“过来，来我这儿，我想摸摸你。不敢相信我没有早点意识到你真的在这里。”

巴基瞬间来到床边，握住克林特没有受伤的手。“可能是因为你有点嗨上头了。”他说。

“我现在还是很嗨。”克林特回应道，握紧了巴基的手。他向巴基微笑，真正肌肤相触的感觉让他更加飘飘然。“真不敢相信你到这儿来了。”

巴基耸了耸肩：“你掉线后再也没有回应。我不喜欢傻等着担心你是不是死了。”

“我没死。”克林特说，“给我注射了这么多药，就算死了我也感觉不到。”

巴基冷哼一声。“没错，这个我再清楚不过。”他往左边看了一眼，“布鲁斯说你应该趁药劲还在时好好享受，因为他们很快要开始减少用量。”

克林特做了个鬼脸。“我讨厌不能看见所有人。”他环顾了一下房间，“还有谁在这儿？”

“托尼和托尔。”巴基回答，“托尼让我告诉你，他不喜欢你在他逃跑时被人胖揍一顿、抢了他的风头。”

克林特嗤之以鼻。“托尼应该闭嘴去推翻索科维亚政府。”

“他在努力。”巴基说，“他和托尔，还有旺达跟皮特罗，他们都在努力。索科维亚政府绑架外国商人引起严重的国际混乱和纠纷。各欧洲政府都在向他们施加压力、要求举行大选。”

“太棒了。”克林特感叹道，“大选棒极了。”并向巴基微笑。而对方好像要大笑起来，克林特也说不出为什么。

“哦老天，你实在太可爱了，巴顿。”巴基说，然后俯身亲吻他的额头。

克林特眨着眼看他，然后笑得更加灿烂。他捏了捏巴基的手说道：“我真高兴你在这儿。我终于和你见面了！真的太棒了。”

“是挺棒的。”巴基说，“你让每一朵云、世间万物都无与伦比。”

“如果我一直被人揍，我就可以一直见到你。”话音刚落，克林特就发现自己说错话，因为巴基皱起眉头，脸上所有快乐都不见了。

“想都别想。你不准死在监狱斗殴里。”他握紧克林特的手，如果克林特不是在药劲上都会觉得疼。

克林特叹了口气：“好吧，行，我尽量。”

巴基回过头看向门口。“托尼说警卫在回来路上。他黑进了监控。我得走了。”他再次俯身，亲了亲克林特的额头。

克林特一副愁眉苦脸的样子：“好想你能留下。”

“对，我也是。”巴基说，然后再次瞥了门口一眼，“操，好吧，我看看之后能不能再溜进来。”他又亲了亲克林特，然后跑出房间，成功回到走廊尽头。这时马洛伊从另一个方向走来，手里还握着个星巴克杯。

“哦，太好了，你还在。”马洛伊进门后说道。

他在这儿意味着巴基不能待久些，但这并不是马洛伊的错。所以克林特对着他微笑：“我猜我还是等到明天，再用一个断手腕撬开手铐从窗户逃走吧。”

“没问题，那我会提醒任何来接我班的人看这出好戏。”马洛伊回敬道。

克林特闭上眼睛。如果巴基不在这儿和他说话，那也没必要再保持清醒。

 

 

第二天他们停用了他的强效止痛药，这意味着晚上之前他就能再次连接上他的族群。

“很高兴再见到你，吾友。”托尔说道。他穿着一套商务西装，看上去极其不协调。克林特都不知道从哪儿能托尔找到这么大的西装。

“靠，止痛药一点也不好，现在我可是有总结性证据的。”克林特抱怨道。

巴基一感知到克林特的思想，便马上下楼去星巴克待着，而不是站在走廊引起注意。“是止痛药不好还是被人揍不好？”

克林特只是朝他耸耸肩：“我又没法全部躲开。”

“我们得做点什么。”史蒂夫说，“不能把你留在那种地方、让你再受伤。”

“史蒂夫，你是在建议越狱吗？”巴基问，“你这疯狂的叛逆小子。”

史蒂夫被惹恼了。“就因为我是警察，不代表我认为司法系统绝对正确。”他说道，“有时候，你只能靠自己。”然后便消失了。

“我之前见过那个表情。”巴基说，“他想到了个疯狂的计划。”

“我们族群想出来的计划哪个不疯狂？”托尔反问，然后回去说服董事会向一个外国政府施压、要求他们进行选举。

 

 

巴基在医院附近一家廉价汽车旅馆订了间房，但部分时间他还是待会在医院大堂的星巴克。克林特不确定他是想尽可能靠近自己，还是只想更容易喝上咖啡。

克林特试过劝他回家，但不怎么成功。

“无论你在纽约还是楼下都没什么区别，我很快会被送回监狱。”

巴基固执地摇头，抓紧克林特的手。“对我来说有区别。而且，现在我在纽约也没什么事。反正没有事比你重要。”

“笨蛋。”克林特说，还是放弃了。有人关心他，就算他们实际上并不在这儿，也好过身边只有医护人员和惨到要看守他的警卫。

而且这可有趣多了。困在医院好几天，就算有巴基围着他转，克林特也无聊到快哭出来。幸运的是，现在他还能去骚扰一下族群其他人。

“看见没？”托尼一边打字一边说，眼里的光芒说明他又做了什么不该干的事，“人们觉得是他们在指挥电脑，好吧，曾经的确是这样，有道理，但大概二十年前事情就变了，他们到现在都没发现。如今，更有可能是电脑指挥人类。比如说，如果我黑进美国司法部的网络，让你监狱里的一台电脑告诉监狱长你要被转移……就像这样。”他极其夸张地按下回车键。“监狱长就会搞定所有工作，告诉看守你的警卫把你交出去，修改他们的所有系统，没人会想到再让你回监狱，然后我们就能趁机悄悄把你送出去，没人会注意到，啥差错也没有。”

“等等，我们真的能这么做？”克林特问。他这边正是大半夜，但他已经睡了很长时间，现在一点也不困。

“哦，没错。”托尼说，“拜托，你觉得我们会为旺达推翻一个政府，但不能为了你策划越狱吗？”

克林特的确这么想过。他耸了耸肩：“这不能相提并论。”

“但动机都是一样的。”托尼强调，“我们得保证你俩安然无恙。拜托，有族群罩你呢，兄弟。这就是整个超感事件的意义，不是吗？”

克林特不知道该怎么做，以前可没什么人在意他安不安全。

“真的发生了！”正前往莫斯科的旺达冲进托尼的工作室，激动地宣布道，“首相辞职，他们宣布会举行大选！”

“我希望你能竞选其中一个席位。”布鲁斯说，“唯一能真正做出改变的办法，就是有好人在体系里为更好的事奋斗。”

旺达点点头：“我知道。我们已经联合了几个人竞选席位，包括我。”

“你会是最出色的候选人。”托尔向她微笑。除了还在睡觉的史蒂夫和巴基，族群其他人此时都聚到一起。

“希望如此。”她说，“索科维亚值得更好的领导做出改变，共同努力看看未来能走多远。”她看向围绕着她的族群，“我想谢谢你们所有人，谢谢你们的所有努力和帮助。”

“呃，不值一提。”托尼回应道，“只要你，你懂的，当上首相后给我们建个超大纪念雕像就行。”

旺达翻了个白眼：“绝对不可能。”

托尼倒吸一口气，心痛地揪紧胸口，一脸被人背叛的表情，其他人都没怎么理他。

 

 

克林特再次睡着后，史蒂夫和山姆被派去开五个小时的车接一名囚犯；等他醒过来后，山姆还在抱怨这事，有时候还是在午餐时间。

“我是说，这难道不是司法部的活儿吗？我们他妈为什么要当个光荣的出租车司机？”

“是我要求的。”史蒂夫回答，这至少能让目瞪口呆看着他的山姆停止念叨。

“不确定这行不行得通。”克林特坐在他们的车后座上说，“我的意思是，山姆绝对是好人，但他不一定能理解放我走是个好主意。”

“他当然会理解。”巴基说，“我会确保他理解的。”他威胁的语气让克林特握住他的手。

“嘿，别为了我去揍别人。除非是完全有必要。”

巴基板起脸看他，但还是温柔地握着克林特的手指。“我又不能揍那些伤害你的家伙。”

他听上去很苦涩，这让克林特一点也不放心。“我也不能。”他指出，“六对一胜算可不大。”

“好吧。”巴基回答，但没有看克林特的眼睛。

“呃，所以，解释一下。”山姆说，“你见鬼的为什么想开车跨越整个美国，就为了这个囚犯？”

史蒂夫犹豫了一会儿，然后看向山姆。“因为他是巴基的男朋友。”

山姆盯着他：“巴基他妈的什么时候有空找了个囚犯男朋友？哦老天，请告诉我这不是那些什么总以眼泪收场的监狱笔友故事？”

“不是。”史蒂夫说，“他们认识……好吧，这很复杂。”

克林特哼了一声，看向巴基。“我开始觉得我们应该直接在额头纹上这句话。”

“不知道史蒂夫和一位意大利科技亿万富豪拍拖，是不是也很复杂。”巴基说，“至少我们在同个时区。”

“我们现在是。”克林特补充道，回想起巴基在阿富汗的时候。老天，那感觉像是好久好久以前的事了，那时巴基只是一个过来看《狗狗警探》的性感大兵。

哦天啊，等克林特重获自由，他们要好好补完《狗狗警探》。

“听着，山姆。”史蒂夫问，“你相信我吗？”

山姆长叹了口气。“是的，老兄，当然。好吧，我相信你总是会做你认为正确的事，但我不相信你没给我们惹什么超级大麻烦。”

“没人会惹任何麻烦。”史蒂夫说，“发生了不好的事，但我们能够纠正它。我不能放任它什么也不做。”

“哦上帝，”山姆投降了，“你当然不能。请告诉我最后我不会被开除。”

“你不会被开除。”史蒂夫说。

“我赌十块钱他会被开除。”巴基告诉克林特。史蒂夫朝后视镜瞪了他一眼。

“有托尼黑进他们系统？”克林特回应道，“不可能，老兄。你的钱要归我了。”

巴基耸耸肩。“那你可以请我喝一杯。”

 

 

山姆和史蒂夫出现后，马洛伊正要回到岗位上。他按监狱传真过来的文件检查了他们的身份，然后点点头。

“行，那我想他就归你们了。”

克林特努力克制自己疯狂上扬的嘴角，别对史蒂夫大笑。卧槽，这真的要发生了。

“太棒了。”史蒂夫说，“你知道医生有同意他出院吗？”

马洛伊耸了耸肩，穿上自己的夹克外套。“他们今天说过了，但不知道有没有叮嘱他别的事。”

“我去找医生。”说罢，山姆便走出病房。

马洛伊看了看史蒂夫，然后回头对克林特说：“那么保重，巴顿。”

“再见。”克林特回应，目送马洛伊离开。然后，就这样，克林特脱离了监狱体系。

他对史蒂夫咧嘴大笑：“嘿，你看，这是另一个住在我脑子里的家伙。而且，哇哦，现在我知道托尼评论你的肌肉是什么意思了，老兄，你可真强壮。”

正在汽车旅馆收拾行李的巴基转过身来，特意清了清喉咙：“我就在这儿。”

克林特拍了一下他：“你同样有很棒的肌肉，但还是，真的，哇哦。”

“你知道吗，我还是可以把你留在这儿。”史蒂夫说。

“如果你不想活的话。”巴基回敬道。

山姆带来了一位医生，对方给克林特做完最后的检查，便宣布他可以走了。

“确保自己放轻松就行。”他对克林特说。克林特点点头，好像没打算一有机会就跳到巴基身上。

史蒂夫推着克林特的轮椅出了医院，还经过那家巴基平时花很多时间待着的星巴克。

等他们所有人都上了车，山姆便快速翻阅文件，克林特被锁在后座上，好像这真的是一次囚犯转移。“转移指令里只说了‘交由纽约警局关押’。我们要把他带去哪儿？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，然后看向克林特：“布鲁克林听上去可以吗？

克林特回他一个灿烂的笑容：“听着棒极了。”

山姆皱起眉头。“等等，我们就这么让他走？史蒂夫，我们不能——”

“我们当然能。”史蒂夫打断说，“文件都说清楚了，没人想让他去任何地方，而且他已经偿还了对社会的债务并且学到了教训，对吗，巴顿？”

“哦，没错。”克林特同意道，在他的座位上兴奋地弹起来，然后在伤口发痛时后悔了。“我再也不会犯信任我那人渣哥哥这样的错误了。”

“哦老天。”山姆呻吟了一声，“你知道吗？新计划。你什么也别告诉我，到时候内务部来抓你，我的合理推诿才会可信。”他把文件丢到仪表板上。“让我们回纽约吧。”

“绝对的。”史蒂夫说，开出医院的停车场，“只是还得在一个地方停一停。”

山姆叹了口气，喃喃说道：“那最好是去吃午饭。”

“当然。”史蒂夫回答，看了眼耷拉肩膀坐在克林特旁边的巴基。巴基翻了个白眼，但自觉地消失了。

山姆瞥了一眼后视镜里的克林特。“我希望你能感激史蒂夫冒险为你做的事。”他说，“他是我认识的最好的警察，他值得更好的，而不是被这种事拖下水。”

“嘿，相信我，我知道。”克林特说，“我其实已经接受要在监狱里再待几年。或者说，你知道的，在我被揍了个半死之前。”

“我们不会让那种事发生。”史蒂夫保证。

“当然不会。”克林特说道，比划了一下他们的车，然后因为扯到肋骨瑟缩了一下。可能他们都还没好好想过，回纽约的这五个小时会有很多乐趣。

史蒂夫把车停在巴基住的那家汽车旅馆的停车场。巴基从隔壁的餐馆大步走来，敲了敲山姆的车窗。

山姆摇下窗户。“你当然在这儿。”他说，“老天，这事还有什么是遵守流程的吗？”

“闭嘴吃你的汉堡。”巴基回敬道，把几个外卖盒递给他，然后打开后座门，上车坐在克林特身边，愣愣地凝视着他。

“嘿。”克林特说，“你看，我们不只在同个时区，还在同个地方。而且我完全清醒，只嗑那种没啥劲的药。”

“就像奇迹。”巴基说，“老天，克林特。”他显然放弃了言语，朝克林特伸出手，把他拉进一个亲吻中，克林特高兴地回吻，解开安全带好让自己爬上巴基的大腿。

哦，上帝，他为这个实在等了太久，真他妈完美。巴基真的在这儿，就在这里和他一起，就在他的掌心下，在他可以抱紧永远不放手的地方。

“上帝，回纽约的路上他们不会全程都这个样子吧，对吧？”山姆问。

克林特不用看都知道巴基给了对方一个中指。他贴着巴基的嘴唇微笑，然后再次亲吻他。

 

 

索科维亚的大选结果公布时，整个族群都醒着。托尼在纽约，给巴基的义肢做最后测试，所以旺达等待结果的时候，他正和史蒂夫、巴基、克林特一起。

克林特自从到纽约就住在巴基和史蒂夫那儿，一开始很有趣，但很快公寓就变得有点挤，尤其是托尼还经常找借口飞过来。不过，克林特也没啥资格抱怨，因为托尼成功修改了网络数据，意味着现在已经完全查不到克林特的犯罪记录。他在一家合法射场找了份工作，平时教几节射箭课，其余时间就坐前台。

“你差不多是嫁给布鲁克林了，对吗？”托尼问史蒂夫。他们带着几瓶啤酒坐在天台，远眺布鲁克林直到港口的建筑。

“我在这儿长大，在这儿工作，我的所有朋友都在这儿。”史蒂夫回答，然后耸耸肩，“好吧，是在本国的朋友。所以，没错，差不多吧。”

托尼点点头。“好的，我想我能解决这个。我是说，公司更适合设在曼哈顿，其实又不是隔了几百万英里，我完全可以在这里做生意而不是只作为后备计划，我可以说服董事会。”

“我想你在这问题上一开始就搞错了。”巴基说。他放松地靠着克林特，对方依偎在他怀里，让他觉得彼此是天作之合。甚至过了几个月，克林特和巴基在一起时还是那么轻松，配合那么紧密。

托尼翻了个白眼。“拜托各位，你们不觉得我应该找个理由和史蒂夫住在同个地方吗？而且我们都知道他决不可能搬来罗马，所以斯塔克工业要拓展美国业务，我们大概早就该这么做了。包括在这儿建一栋全新的总部办公楼，还要留一间豪华顶层公寓给我，你们知道的，业务扩张早期阶段需要我花很多精力，估计后期阶段也是，然后，好吧，我可能就搬过来一直住下去。”

史蒂夫盯着他：“你要搬来纽约？”

“没错。”托尼向他咧嘴笑，“希望这没问题。”

“你开玩笑吗？”史蒂夫说，“那绝对没问题。”他倾身给托尼一个长长的吻，托尼很快把这个吻变得相当下流。

克林特清了清喉咙，但他们根本不受影响，于是他便抬起眉毛看向巴基。巴基收紧手臂亲吻他，显然和克林特想到一块去了——如果你打不赢，那就加入他们。

“我开始觉得，你们几个总是每时每刻都在亲热。”布鲁斯插了一句，交叉着腿坐在自家屋顶上吃早餐，天边的晨光将孟买渲染成金色。

“这能怪我们？”托尼问，“你难道没见我们有多辣？”

娜塔莎正在莫斯科机场，准备在前往北美的旅途上全程补个美容觉。那边早得可怕，克林特选择相信她是因为这个才质疑托尼的话。

旺达周围的人群爆发出一片欢呼。大选一举行，旺达和皮特罗的抗议运动便发展成改革政党，他们在这儿设立总部，成功找到了竞选每个政区席位的候选人，对抗造成政府腐败的传统政党。

“他们宣布我们赢得了另外两个席位。”她告诉族群，兴奋得红了脸，“我们离多数党只差一个席位。”

“你们政区的结果已经宣布了吗？”布鲁斯问。

她摇摇头。“不过办公室说应该还要等半小时。”

“我肯定你会获胜，成为一名非常出色的首相。”托尔说。他在海滩度过了一个漫长的早晨，正把冲浪板捆在车顶上。自他父亲从昏迷中清醒、逐渐恢复得以重新掌控瓦哈拉之后，托尔大部分时间都待在海滩。洛基一意识到自己不会接管公司，就此销声匿迹，不过克林特觉得他离开前还是跟他们见了最后一面。

旺达向他微笑：“我真的这么希望。但在结果宣布之前，什么事也说不准。”

“你是不想乌鸦嘴。”娜塔莎说道，接着分心地转过头，与一个身穿长风衣的男人四目相对，对方歪了歪头，示意她进旁边的免税店。她绷紧下巴，对上克林特的目光好一会儿，然后屏蔽整个族群，跟在那个男人身后。

“你们觉得她会告诉我们发生了什么事吗?”巴基平静地问，调整姿势好让自己的头靠在克林特的肩膀。

克林特耸耸肩。“等她准备好的时候，我猜。”他喝光最后一口啤酒，把瓶子放到一边。

托尼做了个鬼脸：“我真讨厌自己啥也不知道。”他从箱子里掏出一瓶啤酒递给克林特，又给自己拿了瓶新的。“我是说，我们都很确定她好像，是某种间谍，对吗？”

“如果你发现她只是羞于承认自己是内衣模特之类的，你会觉得自己像个傻子。”巴基说。

娜塔莎面无表情地走出免税店。“我对做内衣模特一点也不羞愧。”她坦言，“如果你感兴趣，我可以告诉你怎么在网上搜那些照片。”

托尼兴奋地坐起身，然后被史蒂夫瞪了一眼，只好泄气地闭上嘴。

广播里响起娜塔莎航班的通知，于是她走向登机口，问道：“克林特，你还有科尔森特工的号码么?”

“没了。”克林特说，“但我觉得史蒂夫有。”

“我存在手机里了。”史蒂夫回答，“就只是以防万一。”

她点点头，然后深吸一口气。“等一到美国，我会用得上的。”

“我就知道！”托尼叫起来，“我就说她是间谍。”

她摇了摇头。“我不是间谍，是间谍的工具，而且我已经受够了。我刚进莫斯科芭蕾舞团的时候，更像是孩子而不是大人。他们找上我，奉承我，说我重要到引起他们的注意，然后派我去外国外交官那儿收集情报。芭蕾舞团巡演似乎总是参加当地俄罗斯大使的宴会，更别说我们在俄罗斯为外交官举行的招待会，他们和芭蕾舞演员在一起时都会放下戒备。”

“谁不会？”托尼反问，然后再次引来另外七人的怒视。他举起双手，“行了行了，我闭嘴。”

“你准备脱离他们了？”布鲁斯问娜塔莎。

她点点头。“他们开始提太多要求，而且，”她停顿了一下，继续说道，“我刚开始找他们这次目标的资料。一直以来我都有从他们那儿收集情报，而这个看上去很糟糕。我认为他们可能和九头蛇有关。”

“好吧，这可不妙。”克林特说。

“你认为科尔森和他的机构是对付他们的最好办法？”巴基问。他思考了一会儿，然后做了个鬼脸。“好吧，行，他们大概是。该死的特工。”

“各位，他们要宣布我的席位了。”旺达说道，然后他们都回到索科维亚，和台上的其它候选人一起站在她身边。

“19,246票，旺达·马克西莫夫获得西沃克斯区的席位。”

旺达难以置信地眨了会儿眼睛，但是族群其他人已经开始庆祝，搂着彼此的肩膀兴奋地跳起来。

“我说过你会成功的！”托尔激动地大声说，朝空气挥了挥拳头。

“你会是了不起的政治家。”布鲁斯祝贺道，“干得好！”

“伙计们，伙计们！”托尼把手伸进口袋，“我带了彩带礼炮。”他把它们拿出来，和史蒂夫、巴基还有克林特对着旺达拉开礼炮，彩带从布鲁克林的天台边缘飘落，旺达上前一步拿起话筒做获胜致辞。

“这实在太棒了。”克林特对巴基说，“快看这有多棒！”

巴基大笑，亲吻他的脸颊。“比在监狱还好？”

克林特露出灿烂的笑容。“好太多了。”

说罢，克林特回吻了他，接着转身回到索科维亚，看他们放飞气球庆祝赢得成为多数党的足够席位。

当然没错，气球棒极了。

 

（正文完，有番外）

 


	2. 回家路上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从山姆的视角，讲述了他、史蒂夫和巴基接克林特后，从医院回布鲁克林途中的故事。

山姆努力无视后座上的两人，专心地啃他的汉堡，但很难假装啥怪事都没有，而巴基·巴恩斯——他妈的巴基·巴恩斯，那个直到一个小时前山姆还会说不知道怎么笑的家伙，此时正在和随便哪个囚犯亲热，好像他们一停下就会发生世界末日。

他瞥了一眼史蒂夫，看他有没有可能干预一下，但史蒂夫就只是在开车，好像他身后什么也没有，偶尔还瞄几眼后视镜，脸上露出欣慰的微笑。

老天，看上去山姆才是车里唯一的正常人。

巴顿痛苦地轻吸了口气，巴基立刻一脸担心地放开他。

“嘿，不要。”巴顿说，努力拉他回来，“别停，我还想要更多。”

“会有的。”巴基承诺道，温柔地将他从自己大腿上移开，让他坐回座位上，伸手扣好巴顿的安全带。“等我们更舒服的时候，我得确定不会弄疼你。”

“或许我想你弄疼我，就一点点。”巴顿轻声说道，和巴基热烈地凝视彼此，让山姆担心这两人要开始干柴烈火。“这样我就知道你真的在这里了。”

“哦，我就在这儿。”巴基握住了他的手。

山姆疲惫地长叹一声，无力地瞪向史蒂夫：“我们多久才能回到布鲁克林？”

“四个半小时。”史蒂夫过于高兴地回答。山姆绝望地呻吟。

“别叫我闭嘴，威尔逊。”巴基说。

“别在两名代表了法律的警官面前犯有伤风化罪。”山姆回敬道。

“你好，呃，所以我是克林特。”“巴顿说，“我想我应该谢谢你陪史蒂夫来。”

山姆往后看，对方正犹豫地微笑，依然因为快乐而容光焕发，和巴基手牵着手。而巴基给了巴顿一个得意、痴迷的表情，这让山姆再也不能将他和自己以为了解的混蛋联系在一起。

“不客气，这是我的工作。”他开口，然后纠正道，“我是说，我以为这是我的工作，但显然我们打破了一堆法律，所以——”

“不，我们很好。”史蒂夫说，“我们只是听令行事，监狱的人也只是听令行事，真正打破法律的家伙不在这个国家，反正也不是美国公民。”

山姆再次呻吟。“拜托，别再告诉我了。”他恳求道，因为他每听一个字都失去更多合理推诿的机会。“老天，史蒂夫，我以为你是道德正直先生。什么鬼？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩。“出现了需要纠正的差错。”他说，“克林特不值得为了一个蠢蛋在监狱浪费人生，也绝对不值得和一群要把他打死的家伙锁在一起。”他把视线从路上移开，给了巴基一个欠揍的笑容。“而且，我再也受不了巴基倒追汉子了。”

“去你的，罗杰斯。”巴基骂道，但依然温柔地微笑，抚摸着巴顿的手，没有表现得非常具有威胁性。“哦，对了，你带那东西来了吗？”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼。“那个这三天你每五分钟都要唠叨我带的东西？是的，我记得。”他看向山姆，“你能把杂物箱里的袋子给巴基吗？” 

山姆掏出一个塑料袋递给巴基，对方还在微笑，现在真的是越来越诡异了。

他在见到巴基以前，很早就从史蒂夫那儿听说了他挚友的事——一名士兵，幽默风趣，派对动物，和所有活物调情。当山姆看着那个从阿富汗回来、失去一条手臂、封闭自我怒视所有人的男人，根本认不出他是史蒂夫挂在嘴边的家伙。而现在，他觉得自己终于看到了那个人。

“我说过我会帮你拿到它的。”巴基说，把袋子递给巴顿，“还有披萨，等我们一到家就点。”

巴顿的双眼亮起来。“披萨”。他满怀敬意地说，“哦老天，太好了，我可以吃到除监狱那堆烂泥以外的食物了。”他抓住巴基的袖子，激动地睁大眼睛。“还有甜甜圈。”他兴奋地叫道。

  巴基回他一个微笑。“嘿，史蒂夫。”他的视线没有离开巴顿高兴的脸，“回家路上有卡卡圈坊吗？”

   “可能有吧。”史蒂夫回答，然后巴顿真的欢呼起来，像小孩一样。

  他似乎并不像一名冷酷的罪犯。或许放他走不会落得个糟糕的下场。

  除非这只是他演的一出戏，好将巴基玩弄于股掌之间。山姆真的希望不是，好像但愿这家伙能珍惜终于发生在他身上的好事。

  巴基朝巴顿示意：“打开它。”

  巴顿再次向他微笑，然后拉开袋子，惊喜地倒吸一口气。“我的天啊，你才没有那么做！”

    “我当然那么做了。”巴基说，“我告诉你我不会错过的。”

  巴顿从袋子里拿出一件亮紫色的兜帽卫衣，把它搂在怀里。“你是最棒的。”他告诉巴基，带着全然的真诚。

  山姆看向史蒂夫，发现他又对着后视镜宠溺地微笑。“卫星导航说离甜甜圈还有四英里。”史蒂夫说道，巴顿又一次欢呼。

  “你要买个有糖霜的。”他告诉巴基，“这样我就可以从你嘴唇上舔干净。”

  山姆捂住脸再次呻吟。这趟旅途真是要他命。

 

（完）


End file.
